La Danse Macabre
by Juliet Mirr
Summary: Para ajudar uma amiga que teve o coração partido, Saori a convida para dar um tempo de sua vida publica e movimentada no Santuario. Nesse mesmo periodo, um cavaleiro tenta fazer com que sua armadura o aceite novamente.
1. Irmãos O'Connor

_- Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada._

_- Nesta fic, o filme Prólogo do céu NÃO aconteceu. E nem vai acontecer._

_- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro tiveram uma segunda chance de viver depois da batalha contra Hades._

**Irmãos O'Connor**

**Inglaterra, Londres. **

Ira acordou com alguém batendo insistentemente na porta do seu quarto.

- Entra... - Falou ainda sonolenta e deitada - Por deus, River! Alguém morreu? São seis da manhã! E eu nem...

- Olha isso aqui. - Cortou a frase da moça que não aparentava mais de 20 anos.

Ela ergueu o tronco e sentou-se quando ele lhe entregou algumas folhas de papel. Eram todas reportagens de sites de fofoca, esportes e de notícias em geral, mas ela nem precisou ler para saber do que se tratava cada uma delas; as fotos diziam e provavam tudo. Matt, o homem com quem se relacionava a quatro anos e, muito breve, seu marido, beijava uma mulher loira, alta e realmente muito bonita que Ira não conhecia. O coração dela congelou, acelerou, suas mãos começaram a tremer e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que logo escorreram. Ela não emitiu nenhum som, nada, apenas começou a chorar em silêncio e amassou todas aquelas reportagens que lhe partiam o coração, uma a uma. Aquilo doía mais que qualquer derrota, qualquer fracasso.

River ficou parado, com o olhar baixo e sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Já passara por algo parecido, mas sem os requintes de crueldade que envolviam a condição da sua amiga. Ira, sua irmã, era uma patinadora extremamente popular. Tornou-se a Queridinha da América depois de ganhar o campeonato nacional, ainda mais conhecida com o primeiro lugar no campeonato mundial e estourou no mundo todo com o ouro conquistado nas Olimpíadas de Inverno em Vancouver. Desde então ela se tornou uma celebridade, as pessoas a amavam, admiravam e queriam saber tudo sobre sua vida. Queriam ser como ela. E agora mesmo todos esses fãs, admiradores e simpatizantes estavam lendo aquilo. Seria o escândalo do momento pelos próximos dois meses, no mínimo.

- River... - Ela balbuciou, ainda com as folhas amassadas nas mãos e outras ao seu redor sobre a cama desarrumada - me deixe sozinha.

Ele assentiu e saiu comovido ao olha-la sentada na cama cercada daquela notícia avassaladora. Aquele seria um periodo turbulento, ele sabia. Podia até ouvir a horda de jornalistas que logo estaria cercando o hotel, e o segunto titulo mundial conquistado a menos de três dias não seria o assunto principal.

- Já posso até ouvir os comentários maldosos... - Desabafou enquanto andava pelo corredor até seu quarto - Que merda esse filho da puta foi fazer com a minha irmã!

River abriu e bateu a porta do quarto com violência e o som ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

**Não muito longe dali...**

Saori aproveitava sua primeira manhã sem se preocupar com a agenda de compromissos, pois a mesma estava vazia. E adorava quando isso acontecia. Ainda mais num lugar tão lindo como Londres. Olhou pela janela do bistrô o tempo chuvoso e aconchegante e agradeceu por estar usando galochas.

- Seu café, senhorita. - o simpático senhor colou a xicara na mesa.

- Muito Obrigado. - Sorriu-lhe, gentil.

Quem olhasse Saori naquela manhã diria que a jovem sentada naquele bistrô era ninguém além de uma outra pessoa muito parecida com ela. O camisão de jeans despojado dava um ar de quem pegara a camisa do namorado, pois parecia um pouco grande e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente sexy. Suas pernas estavam cobertas por uma calça legging preta que se escondia dentro a galocha vermelha. Gostava de estar sem seu vestido branco, sem o peso que carregava quando estava no santuário, mesmo que só por alguns dias. E sorriu quando um belo homem de terno lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo. Sentia-se bem; sentia-se comum.

Tomou seu café e resultou ler as notícias, afinal, não podia se alienar do mundo só porque viera ver uma amiga em londres. Tirou da bolsa Vouis Viutton um pequeno computador e colocou-o sobre a mesa. Começou pela parte de economia e passou para a as principais manchetes dos jornais mais lidos ao redor do mundo, até que um titulo lhe chamou atenção. Na primeira página do site do The Guardian havia uma foto de um rapaz que ela conhecia muito bem. E o título matéria quase jogou-a da cadeira direto pro chão: "Sucesso no esporte, fracasso no amor"

- Meus Deus... - Murmurou depois de ler uma, duas, três vezes - que filho da mãe!

Fechou o computador, jogou-o novamente dentro da bolsa e colocou algumas libras sobre a mesa para pagar o café e saiu correndo na direção do hotel de Ira, sem se preocupar com as possas de água ou com a chuva quem deixava-a encharcada. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no estado da amiga e em como Matt fora um completo idiota. Ela correu pelos quatro quarteirões que separavam o café do hotel e encontrou a portaria do prédio já tomada de jornalistas. Sem pensar duas vezes ela acenou para um segurança que a reconheceu como hospede e abriu caminho para que ela passasse, mesmo que com dificuldade, pelos repórteres. Terminado o empurra empurra ela agradeceu ao homem, entrou no elevador e apertou o décimo andar. E o elevador subia irritantemente devagar. Começou a bater o pé direito no chão, num sinal involuntário de impaciência e ansiedade. E quando a porta se abriu, Saori correu para fora e topou em cheio com um homem alto, bonito e nenhum pouco estranho aos olhos da moça.

- River! - Ela exclamou num misto de surpresa e alivio - Desculpe, eu estava tão apressada que nem te vi. - Concluiu sem graça.

Como era possível não ver um homem daqueles? River O'connor tinha dois metros de altura, era forte, loiro e tinha os olhos iguais ao da irmã: azuis. Seu rosto era bem quadrado e masculino, com feições fortes, determinadas e uma barba por fazer extremamente charmosa. Sobrancelhas angulosas e um lábio perfeito. Literalmente. Puxara o lado norte-americano da família, sem sombra de dúvidas. E Sem nem notar Saori estava corada, ainda sentada no chão, sem perceber que o loiro estendia a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

- Tudo bem. Imagino que tenha lido a notícia... - Suspirou ao colocar a mulher de cabelos lavanda de pé novamente.

- As notícias, você quis dizer. Está em todo o lugar. - Ela viu um River abatido e triste na sua frente, adjetivos que não combinavam nada com ele. - Não sei o dizer...

- Acredita que Matt não atende?! - Desabafou com raiva, mordendo o lábio inferior - liguei 40 vezes e nada! Aquele covarde! - ele elevou um pouco seu tom de voz - E o vestido... O vestido ficou pronto hoje.

O vestido. Saori se lembrava muitíssimo bem do bendito vestido. E de como fora um verdadeiro parto escolher o maldito modelo. E agora ele parecia inútil, pois Ira não era do tipo que perdoava, pelo contrário, era a pessoa mais irredutível e decidida que conhecia.

- Já mostrou a ela?

- Não. Guardei a caixa no meu quarto, está debaixo da cama. - Informou. - Preciso ir Saori, vou dar uma coletiva de imprensa no lugar da minha irmã. Alias, acho que vou aparecer no lugar dela por algum tempo, até tudo esfriar. Tente anima-la, por favor.

- Claro! E boa sorte. - Disse ao se despedir.

- Vou precisar mesmo, obrigado. - Completou antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse e River desaparecesse.

Atena respirou fundo, pelo menos 3 vezes, antes de começar sua caminhada até o quarto da amiga.

Ira O'Connor era uma uma pessoa pouquíssimo flexível, exigente consigo e com aqueles a sua volta, mas ainda sim conseguia manter a calma como ninguém, era paciente, fiel e bastante altruísta. E mesmo assim Saori tinha medo da reação, de como aquilo iria afetar a auto estima dela como mulher. Sabia que o perdão não era opção para Ira, pois ela não perdoava traição, ainda mais na proporção que a história estava tomando.

- Nem eu subiria no altar nas condições dela, não mesmo. - Saori admitiu em voz baixa entes de bater na porta do quarto 1007. - Ira! Sou eu, Saori! - Bateu na porta - Por favor, abra! Vim para ficar com você. - E bateu novamente quando não obteve resposta. Então ela olhou para a maçaneta e instintivamente girou; algo dizia que a porta estava aberta. E realmente estava. Coisa de Deusa? Talvez.

A porta se abriu sem nenhum ruido e a deusa entrou devagar, com o tapete do quarto ajudando a abafar seus passos. O quarto era bem fresco com duas janelas amplas ornadas com cortinas que desciam ate o chão e as paredes eram de um ameno tom pêssego. O tapete era fofinho e tão limpo que Saori tirou a galocha antes de continuar. Chegou na pequena sala atravessando o pequeno corredor e viu o par de patins da amiga na poltrona, as lâminas estavam cobertas pela proteção de borracha cor-de-rosa e pareciam ter sido limpos a pouco tempo. Do lado dos patins estava a pequena medalha de ouro, que parecia brilhar por conta Propriá. Ela sorriu involuntariamente e seu peito se encheu de orgulho pela amiga de infância, afinal, tinha ido até Londres só para vê-la competir após dois anos longe das competições de alto nível.

- Saori. - Uma voz pesada lhe chamou. - Que bom que veio... Obrigada.

- Ira... - Balbuciou Saori, chocada.

Era difícil acreditar, mas a amiga estava acabada. Ira era uma mulher bonita, ou melhor, quase uma boneca que patinava e falava. Saori sabia que ela puxara o lado irlandês da família com longos cabelos ruivos acobreados, rosto delicado, pele extremamente clara, maças do rosto levemente coradas e cílios grandes que faziam seus belos olhos azuis saltarem. Não era alta como o irmão, pelo contrário, e não tinha muito busto, mas seu corpo era bem esguio e seco com pernas torneadas graças ao esporte. As mãos eram magras, os dedos compridos e as unhas estavam pintadas de vermelho, como de costume. Mas hoje suas bochechas não estavam coradas, o cabelo todo desarrumado, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos nem pareciam mais azuis e ela estava bem mais pálida que o normal. A longa camisola branca que vestia dava-lhe uma aparecia quase fantasmagórica, pois todas as cortinas das janelas do quarto estava fechadas jogando a jovem na deu alguns passos em direção a amiga e viu que ela praticamente destruirá todos os objetos eletrônicos do quarto. Aquilo era assustador, parecia que Ira tinha descarregado sua raiva e frustração em tudo que estava ao seu alcance. O computador partido com o teclado de um lado e a tela do outro, o celular tinha o visor estraçalhado e estava desligado e o telefone fixo do quarto tinha sido arrancado e jogado do outro lado do cômodo.

- Estavam fazendo barulho e me incomodando. - Explicou antes de dar meio volta e se sentar na cama - Não sei o que fazer agora, Saori. Estou perdida.

A única reação de Saori foi adiantar seus passos e abraçar a ruiva com força e urgência. Esta, por sua vez, apenas envolveu a mulher de cabelos lavanda com seus braços finos de forma automática e sem força; sem muita vontade e emoção.

- Parece que algo se quebrou dentro de mim... Eu me sinto destruída, feia, errada, mas ao mesmo tempo sou incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa por alguém. - Tentou explicar - Queria nunca mais ver o Matt... Queria sumir... Sumir por algum tempo. Ir pra qualquer lugar onde ninguém pudesse-me achar e eu pudesse treinar em paz... Mas não creio que esse lugar exista, infelizmente. Atena afastou o corpo da amiga do seu e olhou-a de forma cálida. Ira sorriu pela primeira vez desde que acordara com aquela notícia desastrosa. Os braços de Saori ainda seguravam seus ombros de forma firme, porém gentil e terna. Ira sabia do segredo da amiga desde que estudaram juntas décadas atrás e quase tinha esquecido como Saori conseguia transmitir tanta calma e paz com apenas um toque.

- Você vai comigo para a Grécia. - Saori afirmou, como se a decisão já estivesse tomada - Vai ficar no santuário, onde poderá treinar sem problemas.

- Não seja boba, você não tem uma pista de gelo. - Ela sorriu discretamente, mas ainda sim sorriu - e eu preciso de muito mais que uma pista, você sabe.

- Posso não ter um pista, mas tenho um cavaleiro que vale por muitas, acredite. - Ela segurou uma risada ao imaginar a cara de Camus com o pedido - Além disso, tenho excelentes médicos e espaço de sobra.

- Agradeço, mas faltam 6 meses prós jogos olímpicos de inverno e eu preciso de uma pista onde o comité tenha acesso a mim. - Ela segurou as mãos de Saori, mas desta vez o gesto estava repleto de carinho de gratidão.

- Então você vai competir? - a mulher de cabelos lavanda parecia surpresa. - Quer dizer, Matt sempre foi contra o seu retorno ao exporte. Nunca gostou da atenção que você recebia.

- Ele não vai derrubar meu sonho, Saori. Ninguém vai. - Ela soltou as mãos da amiga, se levantou e abriu uma um pouco a cortina da janela - Posso nunca mais confiar ou amar alguém da forma que amei o Matt, mas eu ainda sei patinar. Não vou decepcionar meu país, minha família e aqueles que acreditam em mim. Eu vou ser bicampeã olímpica. - Declarou com convicção, frisando muito bem o vou. - Que o Matt se expluda junto com aquela loira. Deixei de fazer muita coisa na minha vida por causa dele e essa fase acabou hoje.

Eram bonitas palavras, mas Saori sabia que ela sofria e no fundo ainda amava o ex-noivo. Estava tudo ressente demais. As marcas apareceriam com o tempo e algumas talvez nunca sumissem, mas ela estaria lá para ajuda-la.

- Vamos fazer suas malas, Ira. - Ela ordenou - Você vai conhecer meu santuário. Sei que River pode cuidar da maioria dos compromissos.

- Quem sou eu para ir contra a vontade de um deus, Atena. - Ajoelhou-se num único joelho, num gesto semelhante ao que fazia no fim de sua apresentação para saudar a plateia.

- Você realmente me irrita quando faz isso! - Respondeu Saori, que já estava tirando as roupas da amiga do armário - Vamos logo, melhor pegarmos esse avião ainda hoje.


	2. A Gargantilha Dourada

**A Gargantilha Dourada**

**Casa de Câncer... **

O guardião do templo estava trancado no quarto escuro a quanto tempo? Nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo. Foi mais uma noite sem dormir, atormentado pelas fozes das almas presas na casa de câncer: sussurros, gritos desesperados e apelos pela vida que o cavaleiro tirara. Deitado na cama de casal de lençóis escuros e cheirosos, ele olhava o teto repleto de rostos retorcidos de dor e se perguntava constantemente se deveria estar ali, pois parte dele sabia que merecia ter ficado no inferno, sofrendo, pela eternidade. Talvez merecesse até o Tártaro. Mas estava vivo, respirava, sentia fome, sede e principalmente tédio. Nada que o divertia antes tinha graça agora, nada; nem mesmo decapitar pessoas ou praticar sadomasoquismo pesado com alguma mulher do santuário, ou até de fora dele.

De repente, uma leve brisa fez a cortina fechada farfalhar e um cheiro de rosas bem conhecido pelo canceriano invadiu seu quarto, assim como um pequeno e tímido raio de sol que bateu e aqueceu seu abdômen nu. Ele abriu os olhos para ver a silhueta de Afrodite através da cortina. Relutante, Máscara levantou e foi até a janela dando passos preguiçosos. Abriu a cortina e tomou um golpe poderoso nos olhos quando o sol invadiu o quarto sem piedade.

- O que você que comigo, florzinha? - Perguntou, e seu humor parecia péssimo. - Não estou a fim de foder você hoje.

Afrodite estava de braços cruzados e ignorou o comentário imbecil de amigo. Lindo, com seus cabelos azuis cacheados e olhos da mesma cor, ele observou o outro, com um ar preocupado.

- Bom dia pra você também, Máscara. - Respondeu, aproximando-se da janela - Só vim lembrar que Atena chega hoje, então esteja apresentável ou Saga vai falar no seu ouvido por uma semana. Alias, ele já está bem irritado com você. - Fitou o italiano tanto quanto a janela permitia e constatou que suas olheiras estavam pior que o normal - E tente dormir um pouco, seu rosto está péssimo. Até mais.

Ele respirou pesadamente e observou o Cavaleiro de Peixes se afastar, com sua armadura de ouro brilhando tanto quanto o sol, antes de fechar as cortinas novamente. Afrodite era um dos pouquíssimos cavaleiros que realmente conseguia se aproximar dele. Talvez o passado de ambos os aproximasse, mesmo que eles não percebessem isso. Sentia bastante empatia por Kannon, agora cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas nunca tivera tanta intimidade assim com ele. Nunca tinha sido amante de Kannon, mas já passara algumas noites na cama com Afrodite. O pisciano era extremamente sedutor, lascivo, suas feições delicadas e quase andróginas eram muito convidativas para a maioria das amazonas e cavaleiros do Santuário. Além de ser um amante exemplar, o melhor que Máscara já tivera no santuário, mas nem mesmo Afrodite tinha mais tanta graça agora.

Ele estava vivo, mas sentia-se morto por dentro.

- Melhor eu me arrumar antes que Saga me mande passear em outra dimensão... - resmungou antes de ir ate o banheiro.

Ficou embaixo da água gelada até seu dedos enrugarem. Queria evitar o momento que viria logo depois de terminar o banho. Teria que tentar vestir a armadura de câncer e tinha medo, sim, o poderoso Máscara da Morte tinha medo de falhar outra vez. De ser rejeitado outra vez. E o pior, ninguém sabia o motivo, nem mesmo Mu de Áries. Desde que retornara do mundo dos mortos, ele só conseguia sentir uma imensa dor no peito quando se aproximava da urna, como se o próprio corpo também rejeitasse usa-la novamente.

Máscara fechou o chuveiro e decidiu que hoje não tentaria vestir a armadura. Já estava puto e frustrado o suficiente por um dia. Limitou-se a vestir sua roupa de treino sem rasgos e foi para a porta do sombrio Templo de Câncer esperar sua Deusa.

**Perto do Santuário...**

O Carro preto luxuoso parou de repente. Estavam no meio de uma estrada de terra com algumas pedras irregulares espelhadas que se estendia até onde Ira conseguia ver. Havia algumas árvores também, mas mais adiante elas se concentravam e viravam um tipo de bosque. Estranhou aquilo e perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, nós chegamos. - Saoria sorriu. Ela estava usando seu vestido branco, esvoaçante e decotado. - O carro não consegue ir além.

- Só tem árvores e estrada! Ta falando sério? - Ela insistiu.

- Claro! Preste atenção, vou te dar um... - Ela fez uma pausa, tentando achar a palavra certa, enquanto tirava do próprio pescoço sua grossa gargantilha dourada com uma pedra vermelha no centro. - Um presente. Coloque.

Ira olhou para jóia com curiosidade e pegou-a com um cuidado exagerado, fazendo Saori rir.

- Não ria! Não posso aceitar essa jóia, Saori. - Ela estendeu a mão em direção a Deusa - Tome, não posso ficar com ela.

- Isso não é uma jóia, ruivinha. - Ela explicou - É feito do mesmo material que as armaduras de ouro dos meus cavaleiros e você vai precisar disso para entrar no Santuário, já que não possui cosmo - as mãos delicadas da Deusa abriram a gargantilha - Afaste o cabelo, vamos.

A patinadora segurou os cabelos ruivos acobreados e Saori fechou a gargantilha em volta do pescoço da amiga com facilidade. Embora a peça parecesse pesada, parecia que Ira não estava usando absolutamente nada. E se ajustou perfeitamente ao seu pescoço delicado. Ela deixou os cabelos caírem sobre os ombros e Saori notou que o adorno ficava muito mais bonito na amiga do que nela mesma.

- Agora olhe para a estrada. - Atena apontou com sua mão delicada, enfeitada com anéis e pulseiras - Não é apenas uma estrada, é?

Ela não obteve resposta. Ira tinha os olhos arregalados e nem sequer piscava. Ficou olhando o fim da estrada se transformar numa alegre vila que parecia ter parado no tempo e, logo acima dela, doze templos surgiam numa encosta unidos por uma imensa escadaria. No topo, a estátua de Atena, coroada pelo céu azul, parecia olhar diretamente pra ela. Era um lugar lindo, transmitia paz e traquilidade. Sem perceber, Ira tinha saído do carro e olhava hipnotizada para a paisagem.

- Não tire o colar. Sem ele não poderá passar pela barreira e nem ver o Santuário. - Informou Saori, após também sair do carro.

Ira apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem tirar os olhos daquele novo universo que brotava bem diante de seus olhos.

- Tatsumi vai levar sua bagagem. - Disse, animada, pegando a ruiva pelo braço e começando a caminhar - Vamos ter que andar até meu templo. É um pouco longe, então vamos logo.

Caminhavam devagar para Ira apreciar a bela paisagem. Alguns aldeões que faziam a mesma trilha se ajoelhavam para Saori que, imediatamente, pedia para que se levantassem. A ruiva destoava das pessoas que encontravam pelo caminho dentro do bosque, pois ninguém naquele lugar parecia usar calça jeans rasgada, camiseta e all star. A ruiva recebia olhares curiosos, mas não ofensivos. Ela parou e fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros, as folhas das árvores farfalhando ao vento e as ondas do mar estourando bem ao longe. Respirou fundo aquele ar puro e sorriu.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui. - Agradeceu, e seu olhar era extremamente sincero.

- Nada que você já no tenha feito por mim. - Respondeu, devolvendo o olhar. - Acho que ninguém me ajudou mais que você quando meu avô morreu.

- E não se esqueça que você era terrivelmente mimada! - Relembrou a ruiva - Mereço pontos extras por isso, muitos pontos!

- E o seu japonês era horroroso! - Rebateu Saori, falsamente ofendida. - Devia agradecer por te ajudar tanto!

- Mi-ma-da! - Ira falou pausadamente, dando a língua para a amiga.

Ambas começaram a rir, juntas, recordando o passado. E, de repente, Ira nem se lembrava quem era Matt.

**Casa de Aries...**

Mu estava esperando por Atena ao lado de Saga. O Cavaleiro de Áries estava em toda sua glória vestindo a armadura de ouro recentemente polida. Olhava de canto para Saga que, agora, vestia os trajes que eram de Shion. O geminiano parecia muito mais imponente naquele manto azul adornado de dourado e carmim.

- O que foi, Mu? - Indagou Saga, já imaginando a resposta.

- Ainda não me acostumei com você de manto e máscara. É engraçado! - Respondeu, sorrindo. - Estou feliz por você.

- Obrigado, mas ainda acho que...

Mu olhou tão sério para Saga que ele parou de falar na hora. Seu olhar dizia: "esse assunto de novo não, por favor".

- Você foi perdoado e merece tudo que tem. - O tom usado pelo Cavaleiro de Áries sugeria que o assunto estava finalizado.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até que Mu perguntou:

- Sabe quem é a convidada de Atena?

- Ela só ordenou que preparássemos um quarto do décimo terceiro templo. Pediu algumas togas femininas também. - Revelou Saga - Mas, ainda sim, não acho prudente trazer pessoas de fora para cá. Mesmo estando tudo em paz, as coisas podem mudar rapidamente, você sabe.

- Deve ser alguém importante para ela, então. - Divagou Mu.

Depois de quase meia hora esperando, puderam ouvir uma animada conversa. Eram vozes femininas que riam e falavam sem parar. Segundos depois Saga e Mu sentiram o cosmo da Deusa se aproximar e logo depois ela surgiu pela escadaria carregando seu báculo. Estava acompanhada de uma jovem ruiva que parecia ter a mesma idade de Saori. Era bem bonita e ambos entranharam o fato dela não usar máscara e estar usando o colar que Atena raramente tirava.

- Atena. - Mu saldou-a colocando um joelho no chão, curvando levemente o tronco e retirando seu elmo. - Seja bem-vinda.

- Espero que tenha feito boa viagem, Atena. - Saga repetiu os gestos de Mu.

Saori sorriu, genuinamente feliz, por estar em casa. Aquela era a típica recepção que ela esperava.

- Levantem-se, meus bravos cavaleiros. - Pediu, com sua voz cheia de amor - Está é minha amiga e hospede, Ira.

- É um prazer conhece-los. - Ela deu um pequeno aceno com a mão direita. Não sabia como agir em meio a tanta formalidade. Era estranho e até constrangedor.

Mu deu um leve sorriso em direção a moça e falou:

- Não precisa ficar constrangida, por favor. - Ele falou, após ler a mente da jovem - Sou Mu de Áries, guardião da primeira casa.

- E eu sou Saga, Mestre do Santuário. - Sua voz era grossa e bem masculina.

Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho. Um homem exótico, gentil, vestido com uma armadura de ouro e outro mascarado, grande e intimidador.

- Com o tempo você vai se acostumar com as peculiaridades desse lugar. - Mu completou seu pensamento mais uma vez, vendo a rosto de Ira ficar novamente surpreso. - E são muitas, acredites. A senhorita pode atravessar, por favor.

Saga seguiu com Saori e Ira. Atravessaram a casa de Áries e subiram as escadas até Touro, onde Ira conheceu um simpático gigante. Nunca vira um sorriso tão largo quanto o de Aldebaran, nem um homem tão alto e largo. A próxima parada seria a Casa de Gêmeos, onde Kannon esperava do lado de dentro. Fato que deixou Saga imediatamente irritado.

- E ai irmãozinho! - Ele acenou, enquanto andava em direçao ao trio.

- Kannon... - Saga estava com os dentes de punhos cerrados. - Você realmente não tem disciplina nenhum.

- Você que é muito chato. - Ele corrigiu o irmão - Vai ficar velho e enrugado rapidinho assim.

- Ora, seu... - Saga estava vermelho de raiva, mas a máscara escondia seu desejo de mandar Kannon passear em outra dimensão.

Logo atrás de Saga, as duas mulheres riam discretamente da discussão. Saori engoliu o riso e disse:

- São Gémeos.

- Mas eu sou o gémeo legal, ruivinha! Já esse ai - ele chegou pertinho de Ira e apontou para Saga - É o chato, velho e malvado. - Piscou, divertido. - Kannon de Gêmeos, muito prazer. - e estendeu a mão para ela, num gesto amistoso.

- Ira O'connor! - Disse, animada, e apertou a grande mão dele.

Ele era bonito, tinha um sorriso jocoso e parecia aquele tipo de pessoa que conseguia levantar o astral de qualquer um. Sentiu de imediato uma empatia rara por Kannon e sentiu que seriam bons amigos.

- Atena. - Ele reverenciou a jovem de cabelos lavanda - Podem prosseguir.

Saga resmungou desde o momento que Kannon aparecera até a entrada da próxima casa, Câncer. O Sol estava forte e Ira pensou que ele devia estar morrendo de calor debaixo de toda aquela roupa pesada, pois ela já estava suando e ficando cansada subir escadas. Porém, a atmosfera ficou diferente quando se aproximaram a quarta casa. Ela foi tomada por um arrepio que percorreu sua coluna e fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se levantarem. Ira estremeceu e Saori notou, imediatamente, do que se tratava.

- O próximo templo um pouco assustador, mas seu guardião não lhe fará mal. - Ela colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva.

- Gosto dessa sensação, você sabe. - Ela olhava fixamente para a entrada do templo. Estava com medo, muito medo, e ao mesmo tempo nada a impediria de entrar. Amava aquele sentimento que o sobrenatural lhe causava. Era instigante.

Saori percebeu que os olhos da amiga brilhavam intensamente, de pura curiosidade. Tinha a impressão de que se soltasse seu ombro, ela correria para dentro do Templo de Câncer e ninguém poderia detê-la.

Saga, que estava na frente, parou bem na entrada quando viu Máscara da Morte encostado numa das primeiras pilastras; ele e sua habitual cara de poucos amigos. Tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peitoral e não usava sua armadura de ouro, como os demais. Só saiu desta posição quando viu Atena surgir atrás do Mestre do Santuário. No entanto, não pôde deixar de notar a moça ruiva de olhos azuis e roupas casuais que a acompanhava. Quem era aquela jovem que usava a gargantilha de Atena e parecia uma boneca, pensou.

Ira, por sua vez, também não deixou de nota-lo. Era alto, forte, pele levemente bronzeado, cabelos acinzentados, rebeldes e olhos como nunca vira antes... Avermelhados, lindos e assustadores ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sinais de insónia no rosto, mas por algum motivo aquelas olheiras lhe caiam até bem. Combinavam com seu rosto sério e porte intimidador. E mais uma vez, Matt sumiu de sua mente.

- Atena. - Vez uma reverência, mas em nenhum momento ousou encara-la; não tinha coragem. - Permita-me acompanha-los durante a travessia.

- Claro, Máscara. - Saori tocou-lhe o ombro com leveza - Obrigada.

Ele se levantou, evitando olhar para Saori e Saga, porém não conseguiu deixar os olhos azuis-claros de Ira passarem despercebidos novamente. Alguma coisa naquela moça atraia sua atenção e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a nítida impressão que já tinha visto a ruiva em algum lugar, só não lembrava onde.

Entraram na Casa de Câncer em silêncio e, imediatamente, Ira notou que era um lugar sombrio e escuro. O homem que Saori chamara de Máscara carregava na mão a única tocha para iluminar caminho. Ela tentava olhar para as paredes e pilastras, mas não conseguia enxergar além do breu, nem mesmo estreitando os olhos. Começou a sentir frio e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo depois de esfregar a mãos. Caminharam por alguns minutos até que uma irregularidade no chão fez Ira tropeçar e cair no chão. Uma exclamação escapou de seus lábios, mais pela surpresa de cair do que de dor.

- Ta tudo bem?! - Saori perguntou, preocupada, enquanto Saga ajudava a ruiva a se levantar.

- Só ralei minha mão tentando aparar a queda, nada demais. - Disse, vendo uma vermelhidão na mão direita. - Mas acho que toquei em algo estranho no chão. - Observou.

Aquilo deixou Máscara da Morte tenso. Ele eriçou o corpo, e, pela primeira, vez desde que entraram no templo, olhou para trás e encarou o trio. Seus olhos pareciam realmente demoníacos ao lado da chama que ele segurava na altura da cabeça.

- Foi impressão sua. - Sua voz era rouca, masculina e ríspida - Vamos logo, estamos quase na saída.

Ninguém contestou o canceriano. Saga sabia que ele não queria que a moça de cabelos ruivos olhasse para as paredes, teto e chão de sua casa; não queria aterroriza-la com aquele mar de cabeças. Também queria poupar a Deusa daquela visão desagradável e, de certa forma, isso agradou o Mestre. Era a primeira vez que via o Cavaleiro de Câncer ter uma atitude dessas.

- Nossa, agora eu acho que fiquei cega. - Reclamou Ira ao sair do templo, pois o sol brilhava intensamente, fazendo seus olhos arderem.

- É verdade. - Concordou Atena, enquanto esfregava os olhos.

- Estão entregues. - Disse o cavaleiro de Câncer, sem ir além da soleira do templo - Com a sua licença, Atena, vou voltar para o interior da casa.

Ele já tinha virado para voltar a escuridão da casa quando Saori chamou-o, dizendo:

- Máscara! - Sua voz soou mais alta que o normal e ele parou imediatamente - Esta é Ira, minha hóspede.

- Olá! - Ela cumprimentou, acenando, sem perceber, com a mão machucada. - Prazer em conhece-lo.

Por um segundo ele olhou a mão branca e delicada da jovem e se sentiu... Culpado? Logo pensou que não, ele nunca se sentiria culpado por um machucando numa garota que nem conhecia. E ela não sabia o que estava falando; não há prazer nenhum em conhece-lo, pelo contrário. Então apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem nem dizer seu nome, e sumiu nas sombras do Templo de Câncer

- Nossa, foi algo que eu disse? - Perguntou Ira, um pouco irritada com a situação.

- Não, ele é assim mesmo, senhorita. Não se preocupe. - Surpreendentemente, foi Saga quem respondeu. - Acho até que ele melhorou de uns tempos para cá.

Ira não conseguia nem imaginar como era o antes daquele homem que lhe deixara com tantas dúvidas. Era o único sem armadura, o único que os acompanhara na travessia e o único que parecia... Realmente perigoso. Ficou com vontade de perguntar, mas acabou desistindo quando viu que ainda havia um longo caminho a ser percorrido.

Passaram por Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio e, finalmente, chegaram ao Templo de Aquário. Um homem de cabelos azul petróleo e olhos da mesma cor observava a escadaria, sem muita expressão no rosto. Aliás, como todos os outros, ele era atraente e Ira começou a achar que Saori escolhia muito bem seus cavaleiros. Tinha um porte altivo, chegava a parece aquelas pessoas que pertenciam a nobreza de algum pais no leste europeu.

- Saga, meu amigo. - Ele curvou a cabeça para frente, saldando o Grande Mestre. - Deusa Atena - Camus repetiu o gesto.

Só então notou aquela terceira pessoa e deixou um traço de surpresa transparecer em seu rosto.

- Ira O'Connor. - Pronunciou o nome com surpresa - Sou Camus de Aquário. É um verdadeiro prazer conhece-la.

- É o primeiro que me reconhece. - Admitiu, um pouco sem graça. Sempre acho estranho o fato de uma pessoa que você não conhece saber coisas de sua vida.

Camus achou estranho, pois só se falava naquela garota nos últimos dias. Qualquer pessoa que pagasse um jornal, uma revista ou entrasse na internet saberia quem era ela. Talvez ninguém tenha reconhecido aquela jovem de jeans rasgado e cabelo solto, tão diferente da figura que se apresentava no gelo.

- Podem ir para a Casa de Peixes - permitiu Camus.

O trio passou e o Cavaleiro de Aquário continuou ali, parado, aguardado seu templo.

A escada entre Aquário e Peixes era um pouco mais curta, porém a mais íngreme. Só então Ira olhou para trás, vendo o quão alto estavam e como a vista do Santuário era incrível dali. Se era bonito da entrada, do alto parecia uma verdadeira pintura.

Chegaram a Casa de Peixes, onde Afrodite beijou a mão de Atena e de Ira, dando uma rosa vermelha a cada uma. Elogiou a beleza da ruiva e disse que ela poderia visita-lo quando quisesse, pois suas rosas sempre se afastariam para uma criatura tão bonita passar. A patinadora ficou vermelha de vergonha e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Aquele homem não era só esteticamente perfeito e galante, mas seu cheiro era algo enlouquecedor para qualquer mulher. E homem também. Chegou a sentir-se sexualmente excitada e igualmente agradecida quando Afrodite abriu o caminho até o último templo.

O Templo do Mestre era o maior e mais imponente. Pelo menos três vezes maior que os outros. Cruzaram o pátio a céu aberto e adentraram pelo portal de madeira com a imagem de alguma outra encarnação de Atena entalhada nele. Um extenso corredor foi revelado e o trio seguiu o comprido e fino tapete vermelho que cobria o chão, traçando um caminho certeiro até uma sala onde continuava até os pés de um trono. O assento era de madeira escura e tinha o mesmo símbolo do báculo de Saori esculpido no topo. A Sala do Trono era imensa, com o pé direito muito comprido e paredes de pedra. Ira identificou rapidamente a arquitetura como clássica, e adorou isso. Logo depois do trono uma cortina roxa se estendia de ponta a ponta do salão, do teto ao chão, e estava fechada.

-É aqui. - Disse Saori, com a voz aliviada - Os quartos ficam atrás da cortina e outras acomodações também. Vamos, quero tomar um banho e relaxar. Aliás, você tem que ver o balneário, é incrível - ela pegou Ira pelo braço. - Saga, conto com você para deixar tudo em ordem.

Saga assentiu, com seu belo sorriso oculto pela máscara. Quando o Mestre se sentou no trono, Ira observou a grandiosidade daquela imagem antes de ser arrastada por uma Atena animada. Ninguém, em sã consciência, bateria de frente com o gêmeo de Kannon.

**Dentro do Templo...**

Saori não estava brincando quando disse que tinha um Balneário. Pois ela tinha, e era enorme. Ele ficava no fundo do templo, numa área reservada e retangular, a céu aberto. Lembrava muito um passeio que Ira fizera até _Bath_ na Inglaterra, semanas antes. Grandes pilastras de mármore branco subiam nas laterais da gigante "piscina", onde servas preparavam óleos perfumados e jogavam pétalas de rosa na água límpida. Um cheiro refrescante invadiu o olfato de Ira e ela sorriu.

- Olha amiga, você vive bem viu! - Comentou, fazendo Saori rir - É sério!

- Saga que mandou construir a alguns anos atras. - Explicou, enquanto uma serva tirava seus adornos, como anéis, braceletes e seu corpete dourado - E, já que está aqui, eu aproveito.

- Kannon estava errado então, Saga sabe se divertir. - Ela observou.

- Saga era diferente, mas a história é longa. Vamos entrar primeiro. - Levantou o cabelo, para a serva tirar seu vestido.

Ira ficou um pouco surpresa quando Saori ficou nua e entrou na piscina. Ela mergulhou e voltou a emergir com os cabelos lavanda contornando sensualmente seu corpo esbelto. A água lhe cobria até o umbigo, deixando seus peitos a mostra, adornados pelos cabelos molhados e algumas pétalas que ficaram coladas ao seu corpo. Era estranho, mas ela parecia mais Deusa do que nunca naquele momento de nudez. A jovem fora da água ficou um pouco corada e Saori não aguentou aquilo.

- Porra Ira! Não me diga que você está com vergonha! Dividimos um quarto por mais de um ano. Para de frescura e entra!

Ela nem teve tempo de reagir, pois duas servas começaram a tirar suas roupas e praticamente jogaram a ruiva na água. Quando Ira se levantou estava num estado parecido ao de Saori. Não pode deixar se comparar seu corpo ao da amiga, principalmente os seios. Saori tinha um belo e chamativo par de peitos, enquanto os dela eram bem modestos. Desde o triste episódio do ex-noivo, Ira passou a reparar mais no próprio corpo e nos das outras pessoas também. Talvez estivesse tentando achar o motivo pelo qual ele tinha escolhido um mulherão como aquele da foto.

- Viu só, a água está muito boa. - Saori jogou um pouco de água na amiga, numa brincadeira infantil. Depois caminhou até a parte mais rasa, onde se sentou com a água na altura do colo - Sente-se, vou te contar a história do Saga e... Do Máscara.

- Mas eu não perguntei nada sobre esse tal de Máscara! - Disse, exaltada.

- Te conheço Ira O'Conner. - Atena olhou para a amiga de forma sugestiva - Achou-o, no mínimo, interessante.

- Minha vida amorosa está de cabeça para baixo e nas revistas do mundo todo. - Ela pareceu subitamente cansada, olhando de forma triste para o próprio reflexo na água cristalina - Não da para achar ninguém interessante dessa forma.

Saori olhou a amiga por alguns segundos. A traição de Matt tinha derrubado a auto-estima de Ira, ela tinha certeza. Filha de um irlandês com uma americana, a amiga herdara aquele tom único nos cabelos, pele branca como leite, corpo delicado e olhos de um maravilhoso azul. Ira não tinha idéia do quanto era atraente e diferente da maioria das mulheres ordinárias, das quais o mundo estava cheio.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer em relação ao Matt? - Perguntou com cautela, observando com cuidado a reação da amiga.

-Não tem volta, não adianta. Pensei nisso durante todo o vôo e só me resta superar esse episódio. River está cancelando todos os preparativos do casamento e já colocou o apartamento onde moraríamos juntos a venda. - Levantou a cabeça para olhar Saori - Ele também vai me representar enquanto puder, mas daqui a duas semanas tem um evento e não vou poder faltar. Ele também me convenceu a tirar uma... Bem... Folga prolongada até esse evento. Depois disso, River vem para Atenas com meu técnico e coreografo. Até lá, preciso arrumar uma pista para treinar até o pré-olimpico.

- Isso a gente arruma, sem problemas. Vou mandar Tatsume procurar amanhã mesmo. - Ela fez sinal para as servas se aproximarem. - Agora relaxe, enquanto eu conto o que aconteceu aqui no passado.

Atena começou a narrava da verdadeira novela que acontecera aquele lugar, desde Ares até Hades, enquanto as servas passavam óleo perfumado nos ombros e nuca das jovens. Logo depois, começaram a lavar os longos cabelos de ambas as moças. Saori falou por algum tempo e, ao fim, as servas já tinham terminado e Ira estava boquiaberta.

- To chocada! - Admitiu - E você ainda perdôo Saga, Afrodite e Máscara...

- Perdoar é divino, afinal. - Observou, com um ar divertido. - Todos eles provaram seu valor quando derrubaram o Muro das Lamentações, deram sua vida pela terra e merecem a segunda chance que estão tendo. Eu acredito que eles mudaram, ou pelo menos estão tentando.

Ira olhou para a mão ralada, já um pouco enrrugada por estar a tanto tempo na água. Um homem capaz de entregar sua vida por um mundo problemático como este, não podia ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Podia?

- As pessoas não mudam, Saori. - Desabafou.

- Mudam. - Ela discordou de imediato - Mudam se estiverem realmente arrependidas e, principalmente, se você der uma oportunidade a elas.

Saori se levantou e saiu do banho. A água escorreu por seu corpo nu, formando uma poça em torno dos seus pés delicados. Uma serva entregou-lhe uma toalha impecavelmente branca e a deusa enrolou-a no corpo, como um vestido sem alças.

- Está dizendo que eu devo dar uma segunda chance ao Matt?! - Ira levantou abruptamente, fazendo a água e as pétalas se agitarem. Parecia indignada, enquanto olhava para Saori.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. - Respondeu Atena, com uma das mãos prendendo a toalha ao corpo - Olhe pra mim Ira, eu mudei muito, e você sabe disso. Você me ajudou. Posso não ter abandonado meu gosto por luxo ou minha terrível mania de querer as coisas imediatamente, mas eu aprendi que existem pessoas e momentos na minha vida muito mais importantes que um diamante ou um capricho idiota. Só precisava de alguém que me fizessem enxergar.

- Odeio quando você fica filosofando - a ruiva também saiu da água e se enrolou numa toalha.

- Você odeia quando eu tenho razão, isso sim. - Sorriu, vitoriosa.

Ira teve súbita vontade rir, pois parecia já ter visto aquela cena varias vezes. Levou a mão que não segurava a toalha até a boca para esconder do sorriso, mas seus ombros balançaram um pouco e a jovem de cabelos lavanda percebeu e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Senti sua falta. - Respondeu, simples e direta, olhando para Saori.

- Eu também, minha amiga, eu também.


	3. Go Lakers!

**Decimo terceiro tempo... **

Saori tinha reservado um belo quarto para Ira. Não era muito amplo nem muito luxuoso, mas possuía uma cama de casal confortável, criado mudo, armário, penteadeira e uma vista imperdivel. Era possível ver a praia e o nascer do sol através da janela ornada com uma bela cortina branca. As paredes eram de pedra e a porta era larga e alta de madeira pesada e escura.

Deitada de costas para a cama, encarava a janela aberta que mostrava uma linda noite estrelada. Sabia que a primeira noite sozinha depois daquele escândalo seria difícil, mas ela estava provando ser mais complicada do que a ruiva imaginava. Rolava de um lado para o outro da cama há horas e nada do sono, ao contrário, parecia mais acordada que nunca. Seus pensamentos vagavam em várias direções até que, inevitavelmente, pararam no ex-noivo. O que Matt estaria fazendo agora? Estaria com a loira? Ou de repente arrependido? Ela prometera para si mesma não se perguntar mais essas coisas dolorosas, mas era automático, involuntário. Também não queria mais chorar, mas as lagrimas vinham assim como os pensamentos, sem permissão. Logo depois os soluços, a raiava, a vontade de gritar e sumir. Queria conseguir desligar seus pensamentos só por 5 minutos. Levantou a mão esquerda na altura do rosto e viu o raro diamante amarelo que ganhara quando ele pedira sua mão em casamente.

- Porque ainda uso isso? - Perguntou em voz alta, como se falasse com o objeto.

Ficou olhando a jóia que tanto gostava por alguns estantes até que decidiu se levantar, caminhando até a penteadeira com a longa camisola de seda azul-marinho farfalhando enquanto andava. Deu uma ultima olhada no anel antes de tira-lo e guarda-lo no fundo de uma gaveta, bem no fundo, como se quisesse enterrar o bendito lá dentro. Respirou fundo e enxugou as lagrimas dos olhos.

- Chega dessa merda. - Falou, olhando seu reflexo no espelho oval da penteadeira. - Chega! Preciso ocupar minha mente com alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Foi até a janela e viu a noite começar a clarear. Sentiu-se derrotada por passar-la em claro, mas pelo menos logo todos estariam acordando e ela teria alguém para conversar. Observou a noite perder força, sendo lentamente vencida pelos raios de sol. Não havia nuvens ao alcance da vista de Ira e isso indicava que seria mais um dia de calor intenso em Atenas. Decidiu, então, que iria correr bem cedo naquele dia antes que ficasse quente demais. Deixou a camisola deslizar pelo corpo, foi até a mala e colocou seu short roxo de corrida. Procurou por um top qualquer e vestiu sua regata amarela oficial do _Lakers _por cima. Calçou seu tênis de corrida e saiu do quarto.

Algumas tempo depois o sol brilhava, ainda tímido, mas já bem quente. Saori acordou por volta das oito horas e foi tomar café-da-manhã com Ira, mas ao passar pelo quarto da amiga não encontrou ninguém. Correu até a sala onde havia uma grande mesa retangular de madeira escura, com, pelo menos, vinte lugares, e encontrou Saga sentado ao lado direito da cabeceira. O Mestre comia algumas uvas enquanto lia o jornal.

- Sua amiga saiu bem cedo para correr. - Saga fechou o jornal e lhe sorriu, já sabendo o que ela iria perguntar - Um dos guardas me falou.

Saori se aproximou sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa e falou:

- Provavelmente não dormiu bem, coitada.

- Senhorita, se não for insolente da minha parte, gostaria de saber qual a sua relação com essa moça. - O geminiano olhou-a, intrigado. - É que você parece até uma pessoa mais feliz desde que ela chegou.

- Claro que pode saber, Saga. E não precisa ser sempre tão sério e polido. - Ela riu, roubando uma uva rubi do prato do Mestre. - Bom, assim que meu avo faleceu eu pedi para ser mandada para um internato e foi lá que eu conheci a Ira. Eu cheguei algumas semanas antes dela para tentar fugir daquela mansão e das lembranças. - Roubou mais uma uva de Saga e mordeu-a. - Ela veio da América do Norte para treinar com técnicos japoneses, já que o país tem muita tradição na patinação no gelo. Acabamos dividindo o mesmo quarto, o que me deixou extremamente chateada no começo, pois eu nunca tinha dividido nada na minha vida. Para minha sorte, Ira foi uma pessoa compreensiva e agüentou bastante meus mimos e chiliques. A partir dai, nossa amizade começou a crescer e eu fiz minha primeira amizade verdadeira. - Revelou, olhando pela janela, vendo o sol subir e brilhar mais forte - Mas o natal daquele ano seria o primeiro sem meu avo e eu estava desolada. A maioria das crianças já estava saindo com suas famílias e indo aproveitar o feriado, mas eu ficaria ali, sozinha. Pela primeira vez me senti como Seiya e os outros, sentia que não tinha ninguém. Sentia que só tinha dinheiro e nada mais. - Ela continuou olhando para a janela, perdida nas memórias do passado - Então Ira entrou no quarto com uma mochila nas costas e puxando uma mala de rodinhas, com aquele sorriso que não sumia do seu rosto nem quando ela voltava do treino cheia de hematomas e queimadoras pelo atrito com o gelo. E ela brigou comigo, brigou de verdade, porque perderíamos o voou para a Irlanda se eu não arrumasse minhas coisas rápido. - Saga viu que Saori tinha os olhos marejados e tentava conter sua emoção - Nunca tive um Natal como aquele, numa mesa cheia de pessoas acolhedoras, numa casa simples, repleta de carinho e amor. Foi o primeiro natal que muitos que passei com a família O'connor. Porém, meses depois ela teve que voltar para a América, mas nós continuamos nos encontrando e nos falando sempre que podíamos. Ela é realmente alguém muito importante para mim, Saga.

Ao fim da narrativa, o homem de longos cabelos azuis sorria. Nunca imaginara que a ruiva havia feito tanto assim por sua Deusa. Esta, por sua vez, deixou uma lagrima tímida escorrer pelo rosto alvo.

- Fico feliz que ela esteja aqui então, farei de tudo para que ela se sinta em casa. - Falou, determinado.

- Obrigada. - Ela limpou a lagrima com as costas da mão. - Só preciso saber onde ela está agora, embora eu tenha um forte palpite...

**Casa de Câncer... **

Ela e sua curiosidade incontrolável. Incontrolável e mórbida, diga-se de passagem, já que ninguém em sã consciência estaria parada na frente daquele templo pavoroso louco para entrar. Na verdade, chegou ali por acaso. Depois de dar incontáveis voltas ao redor do décimo terceiro templo, decidiu descer as escadas e assistir o treino dos cavaleiros na arena. Saori tinha comentado no jantar que ela poderia vê-los sem o menor problema. E lá estava ela, na frente da Casa de Câncer, sem saber se ia ou voltava. - Ora, é só atravessar, pensou, ninguém vai me matar no meio de caminho. Ela deu um passo para frente, depois outro e mais outro. A luminosidade do lugar tinha melhorado, mas por algum motivo aquilo fazia o templo parecer mais assustador ainda. Havia uma neblina rasteira que não permitia que ela visse o chão, muito menos os próprios pés. O ar estava tomado de uma cheiro muito estranho que ela não conhecia, mas era nauseante.

- Meu Deus, ainda bem que eu não comi nada. - Levou a mão até o nariz e cobriu-o, fazendo uma careta - Nossa, que desagradável.

Continuou, apertando o passo, até que, novamente, tropeçou em algo desconhecido. Ira era uma pessoa de natureza estabanada, mas não tanto assim para cair duas vezes dessa forma. Desta vez sentiu que se machucara de verdade, pois estava andando mais rápido que no dia anterior e sentiu um líquido quente escorrer entre seus dedos seguido de uma ardência na mão direita, de novo. Mas estava tão terrivelmente curiosa que tateou o chão mesmo assim, procurando no que tinha tropeçado, até que seu tato achou algo parecido com um... Um rosto? Seria mesmo isso?

- Não pode ter uma cabeça no chão... - Murmurou, descrente, começando a abanar as mãos numa tentativa de fazer aquela neblina sumir. - Mas que porra é essa! - Gritou, se levantando num pulo.

Não viu apenas uma cabeça, mas duas. Ambas femininas, retorcidas pela dor, e uma delas não tinha um dos olhos. E o pior, pareciam frescas, não eram esculturas feitas na pedra, eram de verdade. Ela tinha certeza que era de verdade. Nesse momento ela correu até a parede e notou que não havia uma ou duas cabeças, mas muitas, incontáveis, e estavam por todo lugar. Ira foi tomada por uma pavor tão grande que, por um segundo, seu corpo pareceu congelar; ela queria correr, mas os pés não se moviam um milimetro sequer. Sua respiração foi ficando descompassada e quando seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca ela gritou. Gritou apavorada. Gritou tão alto que sua voz ecoou pelo Templo e para fora dele.

Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo, deixando sua cama para trás. Ouvira um grito vindo de dentro do templo, e ele soube que não se tratava de um espírito atormentado. Mas quem poderia estar lá? Não sentia cosmo algum. Começou a procurar pelos corredores cheios de pilastras até que achou a garota ruiva olhando, atordoada, para uma das paredes. Mesmo de longe ele notou que ela tremia de horror e isso o irritou profundamente.

- Garota! - Ele chamou-a de forma ríspida - O que diabos está fazendo aqui?! Vá embora, agora! É uma ordem!

Ira continuou olhando para a parede e, de repente, estendeu a mão machucada e tocou a cabeça de um homem deformado pelo templo, sujando-a de sangue. Ela parecia em transe. Até que uma voz agressiva puxou sua mente de volta e ela olhou para trás. Era o cavaleiro de cabelos cinza e olhos vermelhos. Não soube porque, mas se sentiu aliviada com a presença dele e correu para abraçar aquele homem que tinha sido tão indiferente a ela no dia anterior. Máscara sentiu um arrepio quando a jovem de cabelos ruivos o abraçou, um arrepio gostoso e inesperado. A muito tempo não sentia nada parecido e por alguns segundos aproveitou aquela sensação tão simples, porém boa e excitante. Ele quase se sentiu vivo de novo e, sem notar, abraçou-a de volta. Sentiu que ela tremia e era ainda menor que ele lembrava, batendo abaixo de seus ombros. Ela tirou a cabeça do peito nu do cavaleiro e só então se deu conta de que estava abraçada com um homem que mal conhecia naquele ambiente bizarro. Se afastou, constrangida.

- Desculpa, eu... Eu não sei... Eu me assuntei e... - Tentava, mas raciocinar com aquele homem moreno sem camisa olhando direto para ela era quase impossível. E aqueles olhos vermelhos que ela já adorava... Céus, ele parecia um demônio. Um belo demônio.

Sem dizer nada ele pegou-a pelo braço com toda a delicadeza que tinha, ou seja, nenhuma. Sentiu uma dor no pulso, mas não reclamou e se deixou levar por ele até uma porta de pedra. Esta se abriu sem que ele ao menos tocasse, revelando uma sala simples com móveis de madeira escura, paredes de pedra e uma TV na frente de um sofá para três pessoas. Máscara puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa fazendo com que ela se sentasse ali, novamente, sem muita gentileza.

- Me espere aqui. - Mandou, antes de sumir por uma porta perto da mesa quadrada de quatro lugares.

Ele não demorou nem um minuto para voltar. Segurava um tipo de tigela metálica com ataduras, anti-séptico e outros medicamentos. Colocou tudo sobre a mesa, arrastou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Ira que, até então, estava muda.

- Não precisa, minha mão está...

- Bem ensangüentada. Senti quando me abraçou - ele completou, segurando a mão dela enquanto a jovem corava discretamente. - Você cortou. Cortou feio, alias. - Observou.

Ela decidiu não protestar. Não só porque ele tinha razão, mas também estava gostando de estar ali perto daquele homem tão diferente. Tinha um jeito muito pouco delicado de tratar ferimentos, tanto que varias vezes mexeu na mão dela com força demais, fazendo doer ainda mais, mas ela não reclamou e nem tirou seus olhos azuis dele. Notou que seu peitoral era definido e repleto de cicatrizes, que seu cabelo era desalinhado de uma forma única e suas mãos eram ásperas, cheias de calos.

- Ai! - A ruiva soltou um pequeno gemido quando ele derramou um líquido incolor no corte - Isso Arde!

Máscara da Morte não sabia o que estava fazendo, por isso não respondeu. Devia ter mandado a garota com a regada do _Lakers_ sumir da sua frente, mas ao invés disso ele a abraçou e agora estava cuidando do machucado dela dentro da Casa de Câncer. Ninguém entrava ali além dele, das servas e, esporadicamente, Afrodite. No entanto, ele a trouxera sem pensar duas vezes. Ainda tentava ser delicado ao tratá-la, mas sabia que não era muito bom nisso, não mesmo, e ela ainda estava fazendo a gentileza de não reclamar. Ira, por sua vez, não parava de olha-lo com curiosidade através de seus olhos azuis.

- Obrigada, foi muito gentil. - Agradeceu quando ele começou a enfaixar sua mão, mas seu agradecimento pareceu irrita-lo.

- Só vou falar uma vez, então escute. - Os olhos vermelhos foram da mão que ele tratava de encontro aos olhos azuis dela - Não seu gentil, garota, você não sabe o que ou com quem está falando. Eu coleciono cabeças e fui um assassino, por isso me chamam de Máscara da Morte. Sempre que for passar por aqui sozinha me espere na entrada, entendeu? Não atravesse sem mim. Eu te proíbo.

Seu olhar era assustador, mas Ira não teve medo. Tinha vontade de olhar e memorizar cada parte daquele rosto masculino, duro e demoníaco.

- E como vai saber que estou na porta? - Perguntou, enquanto ele amarrava a atadura.

- É só me chamar.

- Seu Templo, você que manda.

Foi a vez de Ira olhar para ele. Ira era uma pessoa muito transparente com os próprios sentimentos e em todos os sentidos, por isso conseguia ver que parte daquele homem estava atormentada. Muito atormentada.

- Desculpe ter gritado, eu realmente não esperava encontrar cabeças. Assustei você, não foi? Pelo seu rosto, parece que eu te acordei.

O próprio cavaleiro estava chocado. Ele acabara de admitir que era um assassino colecionador de cabeças e ela continuava ali, esperando ele terminar o curativo desajeitado e sendo delicada, genuinamente delicada com ele. Notou como seu sorriso era bonito e como seus cabelos eram compridos, lisos e fluidos.

Terminou o curativo e se levantou, deixando as coisas que usara encima da mesa.

- Vou te levar até a entrada. Para onde estava indo? - Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não lhe dizia respeito.

- Assistir o treino, na arena.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer foi até a porta de pedra com Ira atras dele, quase correndo para alcança-lo. Caminhou pela casa ao seu lado e já não sentia mais medo, pelo contrário, queria que aquele templo fosse o mais longo para passarem mais tempo juntos, mesmo que não trocassem uma palavra sequer. Quando ela viu a luz do dia suspirou, quase triste, pois sabia que ele não sairia do templo.

- Você não vai treinar? - Ela perguntou tentando quebrar a monotonia, mas logo se arrependeu. Máscara incorporou uma expressão nada agradável.

- Não. E não te interessa o motivo. - Grunhiu

Ira olhou-o, ressentida.

- Não está mais aqui quem perguntou, então. - Ela rebateu, fechando a expressão sem querer - E o meu nome é Ira. Ira O'connor, não é garota. Até mais.

Começou a descer as escadas sem esperar pela resposta do Cavaleiro. Este, por sua vez, acabara de reconhece-la pelo sobrenome. Era a patinadora que tinha terminado o noivado num escândalo amoroso. Como não a reconhecera antes? Aquele rosto estava em todo o lugar.

- Até mais... - Murmurou, para si mesmo, num sorriso interior antes de voltar para as sombras do Templo.

Por algum motivo Máscara parou de andar, sentindo vontade de dar meia volta e sair correndo daquele local escuro. Estava confinado a quase dois meses por vontade própria, junto com aquelas almas infelizes. Sentia falta do sol quente contra sua pele e do vento que soprava no fim da tarde durante os passeios na praia, porém seu lugar era junto com as cabeças e não com o mundo lá fora. Olhou uma última vez para a entrada do templo e desistiu. Não merecia sair daquele tormento.

- Bom dia, Máscara da Morte. - Uma voz feminina acordoou-o de seus devaneios.

- Atena! - Ajoelhou-se com urgência. Como não notou a presença dela? Estava tão distraído assim?

Saori sorriu e também se ajoelhou na frente do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Ela colocou seu báculo no chão e tomou o rosto dele nas suas mãos delicadas, fazendo com que ele a olhasse constrangido. Não pelo toque da moça, mas por ter que olha-la depois de tudo que fizera contra ela.

- Não se ajoelhe Atena, por favor. - Sem ação, dizer isso foi a única coisa que passou pela mente dele.

- Eu perdoei você, Máscara da Morte. - Começou, sem dar ouvidos ao pedido do canceriano. - E você? Se perdoou?

- Eu apoiei Saga, Atena. - Disse, sério. - Isso não tem perdão.

- Fez isso porque achava que esse mundo não valia mais a pena. - Ela falou e ele ficou surpreso - Você realmente acreditava que as intenções de Saga representavam a justiça, mas lutou bravamente por mim sempre que precisei. Eu sei que você se arrependeu.

- Mas eu matei e coloquei todas essas cabeças aqui. - Insistiu, reparando que os olhos de Saori eram parecidos com os de Ira. Não, os da ruiva são mais bonitos - pensou.

- Alguém sempre faz o trabalho sujo, Máscara. Saiba que eu não julgo suas ações como você pensa. - Soltou o rosto do homem que continuou olhando-a nos olhos - Estou esperando que você perdoe a si mesmo, Câncer. - Terminou, pegando o báculo e se levantando.

O cavaleiro se ergueu logo depois, observando ela caminhar em direção a escada que levava até a Casa de Gêmeos.

- Nossos olhos são parecidos, não são? - Perguntou já distante, e Máscara ouviu divertimento na voz de Atena - Acho que você reparou isso também.

**ÁRENA...**

Toda sexta-feira era dia de treino corpo a corpo. Nenhum cavaleiro de ouro usava armadura e praticavam em duplas, exceto Shaka que optou por meditar sentado no que restava de uma coluna derrubada. Até o Cavaleiro de Virgem tinha se tornado uma pessoa menos reservada e mais sociável, porém não menos regrado e poderoso. Não havia sombra alguma ali, de modo que o calor estava realmente forte e todos transpiravam bastante, mas Camus parecia realmente estar sofrendo. Isso, contudo, não o impedia de dar trabalho para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião que já se acostumara com aquele clima a muito tempo, afinal, nascera e crescera ali. A luta corpo a corpo entre Mu e Aldebaran era, a primeira vista, desleal, mas o ariano não era fraco como aparentava e parecia estar dando conta dos mais de dois metros do Cavaleiro de Touro muito bem. Shura e Kannon treinavam principalmente chutes, enquanto Aiolia e Afrodite ficavam nos socos.

Ira já estava sentada na arquibancada a uns 10 minutos, observando. Eram realmente forte e rápidos, pensou, quando um soco de Aiolia fez arena tremer e um buraco se abrir no chão. Afrodite desviou rapidamente, voltando a posição de ataque e investindo contra o leonino com agilidade.

- Que incrível! - Explanou, animada.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar, mas podia ter me esperado.

Quando percebeu Saori já estava sentada ao seu lado direito, olhando-a daquela forma exageradamente dramática que Ira conhecia muito bem.

- Ai Meu Deus, que erro fatal cometi! - Brincando, ela pegou a mão de Saori e se aproximou com culpa no olhar - Como posso reparar esse erro mortal, minha Deusa?

- Sua boba, to falando sério agora! Fiquei preocupada.

- Desculpe, mas não dormi nada essa noite. Acabei saindo assim que o sol nasceu para correr e depois desci.

Por um momento Saori se sentiu culpada. Imaginou que algo do tipo pudesse acontecer. Devia ter levado a amiga para sair e se distrair, mas ficou com medo de algum paparazzi de plantão aparecer e estragar tudo. A última coisa que Ira precisava era de uma notícia com ela na capa. Quando ia voltar a falar com a amiga, ouviu a voz de Shaka encher o local, dizendo:

- Temos visitas hoje, Cavaleiros.

Pararam imediatamente para reverenciar Saori e voltaram ao treino. Pareciam incrivelmente disciplinados que chegava a ser engraçado, pensou Ira.

- Então, como ia dizendo, o que é isso? - Perguntou, reparando na mão enfaixada da ruiva.

- Ah! Isso... - Ira corou um pouco e tocou a mão machucada com certo carinho - Eu cai de novo naquele Templo escuro e o Máscara me ajudou.

- Então foi isso que ele fez lá dentro!? - Voltou a perguntar, mas desta vez um pouco decepcionada - Nossa, tinha imaginado uma coisa bem diferente.

- Você estava...! Não acredito que estava espiando, sua pervertida! - Agora Ira estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos - Que horror!

- Pervertida?! - Saori se defendeu - Eu não falei nada! Você que está dizendo que eu pensei coisas improprias. E se você falou isso é porque... - Sorriu, maliciosa e sugestiva.

- Fique quieta! - Exclamou a amiga, quase roxa agora.

Começaram a discutir mais e mais alto. Saori ria da amiga, enquanto Ira gesticulava e tentava se defender, negando qualquer tipo de pensamento improprio envolvendo o Cavaleiro de Câncer, mas estava ficando cada vez mais enrolada nos próprios argumentos. Elas não perceberam, mas os cavaleiros na arena já olhavam para discussão num misto de susto e graça. Nunca tinham visto alguém falar com Atena daquela forma tão casual e direta.

O treino se estendeu até pouco depois do meio-dia, quando os cavaleiros paravam para almoçar, descansar e proteger seus respectivos Templos até o dia seguinte. Estavam subindo pela arquibancada quando Kannon reparou na regata do _Lakers_ que Ira usava.

- Você gosta de basquete?! - Indagou, surpreso e animado.

- Adoro! E hoje tem jogo! - Lembrou, devolvendo a animação de Kannon.

- Não brinca! Vou assistir o jogo com Shura e Aiolia hoje, na Vila aqui perto. O que acha de acompanhar a gente?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo! Não é sempre que tenho tempo de assistir. - Ira respondeu de imediato, ter companhia a noite seria muito bom.

- Ótimo, nos vemos as nove na porta da casa de gêmeos. - Informou, saindo logo atrás de Shura - Até mais ruivinha!

- Ela estará lá, Kannon. - Foi Saori quem respondeu - Mas cuidem bem dela, ouviu bem?

- Sim senhora! - Respondeu, sorridente como sempre.

Saori e Ira passaram o dia caminhando pelo santuário e conversando, até que voltaram para o último templo. Saori tomou banho e foi se reunir com Saga, para conversar assuntos do santuário e resolver alguns afins da fundação, enquanto Ira foi trocar de roupa para descer até a casa de gêmeos. Ela estava animada, muito animada, quando foi a última vez que saiu? Nem se lembrava. Matt era muito ciumento e não permitia que ela fizesse qualquer coisa sem a presença dele. Ela vestiu um short jeans claro de cintura alta, uma blusa croppet roxa que dizia: _Go Lakers! _em amarelo e calçou um all star branco. Eram roupas pouco comuns naquele lugar, ela sabia, e não parecia se importar. Só não tirou a gargantilha que Saori lhe dera, por nada.

Descia rapidamente as escadarias até que encontrou o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio passando pela Casa de Libra, vazia a bastante tempo. Lembrava que seu nome era Shura. Este tinha os cabelos escuros e esverdeados e o corpo forte, porém esguio como uma espada. Era o tipo de homem que parecia ágil e difícil de acertar numa luta, além de parecer sério e bastante rígido.

- Olá! - Disse Ira, quando conseguiu juntar seus passos aos passos largos dele.

- Olá senhorita. - Respondeu, dando passos mais curtos. Ele sorriu e, de repente, não parecia mais tão duro assim.

Shura usava uma roupa muito simples e bem grega, parecida com aquela que ele usava para treinar, porém limpa e sem rasgos, claro. Todos os homens no santuário pareciam se vestir desta forma, Ira notou, com aquelas sandálias de couro trançadas e calças mais justas, realçando o físico nada humilde da maioria deles. Desceram lado a lado até a Casa de Leão, onde um alegre Aiolia os recebeu.

O Cavaleiro de Leão era extrovertido e parecia ser o mais jovem entre a elite de Atena. Era musculoso, tinha pele bronzeada, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos como os de um querubim, curtos e anelados. Usava uma roupa parecida com a de Shura, mas a blusa vermelha que usava fazia seus olhos bonitos saltarem.

Passaram pela casa de Câncer, mas nem sinal de Mascara da Morte e isso deixou Ira um pouco decepcionada. Prestou atenção no caminho para não cair novamente, claro, porém isso não impediu que olhasse para as pilastras numa esperança vã de que ele estivesse ali. Num dado momento, quando eles já estavam há poucos passos da entrada do templo, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio olhou para o leonino de forma mais séria que o seu normal. Aiolia devolveu o olhar e Ira não deixou de notar isso, mas nada falou. Apenas continuou o caminho até a casa de Gêmeos.

Kannon estava esperando, animado como sempre. Cumprimentou a todos e ressaltou sua felicidade pela presença de Ira. O quarteto caminhou, conversando trivialidades e rindo de besteiras ao longo do caminho. A vila era a mesma que a ruiva vira na manhã anterior, antes de entrar no Santuário. O que significava que ali ela estava, pelo menos, protegida da mídia. Antes de entrar no estabelecimento um tanto rustico, Ira não pode deixar de notar o nome do local: Taberna Dourada. E o local realmente se parecia com uma Taberna, mas de dourada não tinha nada. Ira sentiu que estava entrando num livro de algum escritor medieval, pois as paredes eram de pedra, a iluminação era toda proporcionada por velas e lamparinas a óleo. Estava quente e quase todos no local eram homens.

- Boa noite, Leda! - Aiolia cumprimentou uma senhora rechonchuda atrás do balcão.

Leda sorriu e as marcas da idade ficaram mais evidentes em seu rosto idoso. Tinha cabelos grisalhos, pele morena, olhos castanhos e usava um avental branco para enxugar uma grande caneca de cerveja.

- Cavaleiros! É bom tê-los aqui hoje. - Ela disse, mas logo a garota ruiva chamou sua atenção - Veja só, você é a garota de fora que todos estão comentando! Venha cá menina, deixe-me vê-la mais de perto.

Ira ficou envergonhada e notou que ela destoava tanto naquele local quanto as televisões; parecia que ela estava na época errada com as roupas erradas.

- Você é ainda mais bonita ao vivo, minha jovem. - Leda examinou seu rosto quando Ira se aproximou do balcão - Bem-vinda, querida.

- Obrigada, senhora - Disse, ainda sem jeito.

A mesa que Aiolia gostava era redonda e bastante confortável, com bancos altos e uma boa visão da TV. Ira se sentou entre Shura e Kannon, com Aiolia bem a sua frente.

- Traga o vinho, Leda. - Pediu Shura - Temos uma convidada especial hoje. - E sorriu para Ira.

- Boa escolha, chifrudo! - Falou Kannon.

- Não comecem, por favor! - Pediu Aiolia. - Ainda nem estão bêbados.

A ruiva nem teve tempo de dizer que não podia beber. Alias, podia sim, estava de "folga" por duas semanas, mas sabia que não podia exagerar ou seu corpo ficaria pesado, lerdo, e ela não conseguiria treinar pela manhã. E algo dizia a ela que isso aconteceria. Leda chegou com as taças e serviu um de cada vez. Logo depois os cavaleiros brindaram com um sonoro: "Por Atena!" E começaram a beber.

Faltavam ainda alguns minutos para a partida começar, mas os quatro já olhavam para a televisão, atentos. O _Los Angeles Lakers _disputaria contra o _Santo Antonio Spurs _e o jogo prometia ser tenso, mas antes de começar a transmissão o comentarista teve a infeliz idéia de fazer um resumo esportivo da semana. Ira quase caiu do banco, nervosa. Rezou para que não tocassem no nome dela, embora soubesse que seria inevitável.

_- "Agora vamos ao assunto da semana. - Começou o comentarista grisalho - E não, não é a medalha de ouro no campeonato mundial de patinação. Parece que a patinadora numero um do mundo e queridinha da américa, Ira O'connor, está solteira minha gente! Desde que a foto do ex-noivo com uma loira foi divulgada, dois dias atras, ela não aparece em público e... - Ele continuo, empolgado, dando detalhes que nem ela mesma sabia sobre o caso de Matt". _

Ela foi se encolhendo, lentamente, até quase parar debaixo da mesa. Qual era a necessidade falar isso, pensou Ira. Era um canal de esportes, sua medalha devia ser o foco, não o fato de ser corna em rede mundial.

- Meu Deus, alguém traz uma vodka, por favor. - Suas mãos escondiam seu rosto - Uma vodka, agora! - Ela se virou para Leda e notou que a Taberna toda olhava-a com indiscrição.

Kannon olhou para a TV e depois para Ira, chocado. Repetiu o movimento umas quatro vezes para ter certeza de que a menina que aparecia patinando na televisão era ela mesma. Depois olhou para Aiolia e Shura, ambos tão surpresos quanto ele.

- Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar! - Aiolia estalou o dedo, como se uma luz viesse a sua mente. - E que merda, hein? Cara babaca.

- Nem fala! - Ira parecia irritada e virou o shot de vodka de uma vez, quente mesmo. O líquido desceu fazendo sua garganta pegar fogo e ela fez uma careta.

- Calma, ainda estamos no vinho. - Pediu Shura, um pouco assustado com a mudança de postura de Ira.

- Calma? Calma, você disse?! - Ela fuzilou o cavaleiro de capricórnio com os olhos - Experimente tomar um chifre como esse e ficar calma. Eu passei anos da minha vida com esse babaca e ia me casar daqui dois meses!

- É verdade chifrudo! - Concordou Kannon - A gente só te chama assim brincando e você fica puto, imagina que fosse verdade!

Ira respirou fundo, tentado se acalmar. Aquilo fazia parte da sua vida agora e ela ia ter que conviver com isso. Tomou um longo gole de vinho e suspirou, não podia estragar sua noite só porque um comentarista acabara de jogar sal na sua ferida. Encarou os três homens na sua frente e disse:

- Minha vida amorosa é um desastre, mas eu não vou ficar magoada hoje. - Ela ergueu a taça, ainda pela metade, propondo mais um brinde. - Vamos nos divertir hoje!

- Falou e disse, ruivinha! - Kannon brindou.

- Vamos voltar pro Santuário de manhã! - Afirmou Aiolia.

- Acho que vou carregar alguém pra casa hoje, mas vamos nessa! - Shura adiantou sua taça, num raro momento de animação

**Casa de Câncer... **

Máscara da Morte não estava sozinho na cama. Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido novamente, mas sempre que Afrodite ia visita-lo eles acabavam transando. O pisciano tinha ido até ele com um motivo meio idiota, mas imbuído de péssimas intenções. Ele gostava do jeito bruto e extremamente dominador de Máscara durante o ato sexual, sem falar no tamanho do documento do canceriano. Também conseguia segurar seu momento de êxtase como ninguém, o que fazia o sexo se prolongar de forma louca. Ele mordia, chupava e lambia com tanta voracidade que sempre deixava a pele perfeita do Cavaleiro de Peixes cheia de marcas vermelhas e roxas. Mas hoje Afrodite estranhou o comportamento do italiano. Onde estavam aqueles olhos vermelhos que transbordavam desejo por ele?

Aquele brilho carmim que fazia o cavaleiro de câncer parecer um demônio na cama tinha sumido.

- Não gosta mais de transar comigo? - Afrodite foi direto ao ponto.

- Como?! - Máscara, que tinha acabado de acender um cigarro, olhou para o outro com indiferença.

Afrodite estava deitado de bruços, totalmente descoberto, orgulhoso da sua bela nudez. Não gostou do tom de indiferença de Máscara da Morte e olhou-o rispidamente, estreitando seus belos olhos azuis. O quarto era iluminado somente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta, mas mesmo na penumbra ele podia ver mais que a silhueta do canceriano que, por sua vez, estava sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

- Sei que você ouviu o que eu disse. - Insistiu.

- Eu ouvi, só não lhe devo satisfação. - Ele deu um longo trago no cigarro - Eu gozei, você também. Do que está reclamando?

- Estupido! - Afrodite se levantou e andou a até a porta, mas não saiu do quarto.

- Você fala como se entre nós existisse algo além de sexo casual. - Comentou, ainda fumando seu cigarro se forma calma; sua mente parecia longe dali.

- É ela, não é? - O sexto sentido de Afrodite nunca falhava - Ela chegou e você ficou assim. - Sorriu, vitorioso - Meu olfato é muito sensível, querido Máscara, e Ira estava cheirando a morte quando foi assistir ao treino hoje.

O sorriso vitorioso de Afrodite só cresceu, pois Máscara finalmente olhava para ele; e olhava furioso. Ele acertara, claro, a jovem tinha balançado o coração do canceriano, ou o que restava do dele. E talvez nem o cavaleiro ainda soubesse disso, mas o orgulho do pisciano não permitia que alguém pudesse não deseja-lo completamente durante uma transa, não sentindo seu perfume afrodisíaco. Máscara deveria estar totalmente embriagado e dominado por ele, porém tudo indicava que não estava.

- Comer aquela ruiva é tão bom assim? - Provocou.

- Cale a boca, Peixes! - Exasperou, tirando o cigarro da boca com a mão direita e amassando o mesmo no cinzeiro - Não coloquei um dedo sequer nela, não como você está pensando!

Afrodite, ainda na porta, riu sonora e descaradamente da cara de Máscara da Morte.

- Então é capaz do Kannon fazer isso hoje. - Afrodite estava perdendo a mão na provocação, mas estava adorando cada segundo - Talvez o Shura ou o Aiolia.

- O que você disse? - Seu tom era ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo incrédulo.

- Ela saiu com eles hoje, Máscara, para beber. Se continuar nessa clausura vai sair perdendo. Se é que já não perdeu. - Cruzou os braços e olhou atentamente para o italiano, pois aquela expressão de quase incredulidade era rara nele - Provavelmente você não sabe como é, mas ela foi traída e deve estar carente, triste, precisando de um ombro amigo. Alguém que diga ao pé do ouvido o quão linda, gostosa e incrível ela é quando...

- Cale a boca! - Máscara grunhiu - Suma da minha frente, Afrodite, ou vai dar um passeio no Mundo dos Mortos.

Ele estava falando sério, muito sério. Seus olhos vermelhos vibravam de forma feroz e Afrodite viu que suas provocações deviam terminar ali, para a segurança de ambos. Sorriu de canto e limitou-se a dar as costas para Máscara da Morte. Passou na sala para pegar suas roupas que estavam jogadas em qualquer lugar e depois seguiu para a Casa de Peixes, ainda sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

**Taberna Dourada... **

Vitória linda e épica do Lakers. E a comemoração parecia seguir pelo mesmo ritmo.

- Mais uma rodada, Leda! - Shura levantou o braço da espada, acenando.

- Capricha ai! - Aiolia completou.

Estavam na terceira rodada de ouzo, indo para a quarta. A essa altura já estavam sobre efeito do álcool e pareciam melhores amigos, conversando sobre tudo, falando besteiras e rindo uns dos outros. Ira contou boa parte de sua vida para eles, inclusive como conhecera Saori e como Matt era uma pessoa, muitas vezes, covarde.

- Eu juro que aconteceu! Juro! - Frisou Ira, levemente ruborizada pelo álcool - Matt deu um ataque quando viu a barata no banheiro! Saiu correndo com a calça arriada e deu até pinta! Gritou e tudo!

Kannon riu tanto que chegou a chorar e sentir falta de ar, enquanto Aiolia e Shura se curvaram para frente de tanto gargalhar.

- E ela era assim, ó. - Ela fez um gesto com o polegar e o indicador da mão direita, mostrando que o inseto era pequeno - E nem era voadora.

- Se fosse ele teria morrido, certeza. - Shura tentava se recuperar da crise de risos.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso, Shura, não mesmo.

Nada melhor que beber com os amigos e falar mal de ex-namorado, marido ou noivo. Ira estava descobrindo isso da maneira mais gostosa possível. Sentia-se bem, feliz, acolhida e respeitada por aqueles homens. Saori realmente escolhia muito bem as pessoas que a cercavam.

- Aqui está o ouzo! - Leda serviu-os de forma generosa.

Ela não tinha ideia de como aquilo era bom. Kannon e Aiolia convenceram-na a tomar aquela bebida fortíssima, típica da Grécia, que cheirava fortemente a Anis. O primeiro gole desceu rasgando mais que a vodka quente, mas a partir dai o gosto foi melhorando, melhorando, melhorando... E agora já estava achando aquilo uma delícia. Sentia-se razoavelmente alcoolizada e solta, mas não estava muito diferente dos cavaleiros. Shura bem que tentava manter a pose, mas também estava ruborizado e não era de calor ou vergonha.

- É meu último, juro - Disse, tentando parecer séria - Não posso beber assim. Alias, acho que nunca bebi assim.

- Tá, sei! - Kannon disse com certa ironia.

- To falando sério!

- Você já disse isso duas vezes. - Shura deu um gole no ouzo - Aproveita, porque a gente só pode sair uma vez na semana.

- O chifrudo tem razão, Ira. - Aiolia piscou, divertido.

- Não vamos falar em chifres, sim? - Ira tomou quase metade do copo de uma vez e depois riu sem motivo.

Continuaram conversando e rindo até só restarem eles na taberna. Ninguém reparou na hora, mas já passara das 4 da manhã e eles estavam lá, bebendo e rindo como se o tempo lá fora tivesse parado para a diversão deles.

- Fechamos as cinco, rapazes. - Leda avisou.

Os quatro se entre olharam, confusos. Como assim as cinco?

- Que horas são, Leda? - Ira perguntou, esperando ouvir que eram uma ou duas da manhã.

- São quatro e cinqüenta. - Respondeu com naturalidade.

Kannon exclamou um sonoro "Puta que Pariu", entanto Shura pareceu ficar sóbrio em segundos e Aiolia quase caiu do banco. Estavam ferrados, bantande ferrados. Saga ia matar os três bem devagar se não estivessem na arena as sete em ponto para treinar, sóbrios.

- Ta no inferno, abraça o capeta. - Aiolia simplesmente aceitou a situação - Última rodada, Leda. E pode fechar a conta.

- Abraça o Saga, você quis dizer! - Kannon riu da propria desgraça.

- Da para chegar no treino as sete. - Refletiu Shura - O problema é estar sóbrio até lá.

- O problema vai ser subir aquelas escadas! - Ira olhou para os rapazes, tentando não rir do problema - Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não subo aquilo nem me arrastando.

Aquele comentário provocou risadas. Estavam ferrados, incrivelmente ferrados, mas ainda sim riram da situação. Tomaram a última dose de ouzo, pagaram a conta e saíram da Taberna. Nenhum deles andava exatamente em linha reta e agradeceram por não ter nenhum aldeão na rua, afinal, aquela cena não pegaria muito bem para a elite de Atena. Tentavam rir baixo da situação um do outro, mas estava difícil; era cômico demais.

- Não, escadas não! - Ira choramingou quando viu o primeiro lance que levava até Áries. - Alguém me carrega, por favor!

Não estava falando sério, mas Shura olhou para ela e, sorrindo, disse:

- Te dou uma carona até Capricórnio. - Ele se abaixou para que ela subisse nas suas costas.

Ira não pensou duas vezes e pulou nas costas fortes do espanhol que, por sua vez, segurou-a pelas pernas enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços. Morreria de vergonha daquilo quando o efeito do álcool passasse, tinha certeza.

- Obrigada Shura! - Agradeceu quando começaram a subir - Se eu normalmente já caio sóbria, imagina bêbada e subindo tantas escadas.

Só então eles reparam no machucado da garota. Já tinham visto a atadura mais cedo, mas agora ela estava ficando vermelha no centro e isso significava excesso de sangue no local.

- O que foi isso na sua mão, Ira? - Indagou Aiolia, curioso.

- Eu caí, duas vezes, na Casa de Câncer. Estava muito escuro.

- Máscara da Morte é um idiota mesmo. - Shura torceu o nariz quando ouviu a resposta.

- Não diga isso! - Ela defendeu o canceriano de imediato, sem nem notar que elevara o tom de voz mais que necessário - Bom... Quero dizer, ele foi gentil comigo a maior parte do tempo. Fez até um curativo.

- Fez um curativo?! - Os três se entre olharam, surpresos - Ta de sacanagem, ruivinha. - Afirmou Kannon - Ele não é gentil com ninguém.

- Tudo bem, gentil é uma palavra forte. Mas deu para ver que ele tentou. - Ira bocejou lentamente - Nossa, como vocês vão treinar hoje? Eu estou acabada.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Como assim Máscara da Morte tinha sido gentil? Isso não fazia sentido algum para nenhum dos cavaleiros.

Shura sentiu Ira descansar sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto o longo cabelo ruivo fazia cocegas nas costas e ombro do Espanhol. A respiração quente da jovem ficou bem próxima ao pescoço do homem e um arrepio involuntário percorreu seu corpo. Ela era extremamente leve e Shura soube que poderia leva-la até o décimo terceiro templo quantas vezes fosse necessário. Menos de dois minutos depois o corpo de Ira relaxou e sua respiração adquiriu uma calma lentidão, típica de quem dormia.

- Deixe-a com Atena, Shura. - Kannon avisou quando chegaram ao templo de gêmeos - Não vá abusar da coitada.

O Espanhol teria socado o geminiano por pensar algo tão ruim dele se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas. Seguiu subindo ao lado de Aiolia até que o mesmo ficou em seu respectivo templo. Ira dormiu profundamente até ser entregue pelo guerreiro aos cuidados das servas do último templo. Depois desceu lentamente as escadas, apreciando o nascer do sol. O seu corpo estava cansado e ainda sobre efeito do álcool, mas tinha de que treinar. Antes de entrar no templo de capricórnio, suspirou, desanimado:

- O dia vai ser bem longo...


	4. Ressaca

**Ressaca**

**Arena...**

Sábado era o dia que Saga descia para treinar com os cavaleiros. Uma fachada, na verdade, para pegar alguém que passara do limite na noitada de sexta-feira. O Mestre fazia o que podia para controlar certos cavaleiros depois que Atena liberara que parte deles saísse na sexta e outra no sábado, pois assim o Santuário não ficaria desprotegido e seus guerreiros poderiam aproveitar mais os tempos de paz. Ele fora categoricamente contra, claro, mas a palavra final não lhe cabia. Isso costumava fazer com que Saga levantasse de péssimo humor aos sábados e hoje, especialmente, achava que iria se irritar.

Tudo indicava que seria mais uma manha quente seguida de uma tarde infernal. Faltavam exatos quinze minutos para sete em ponto e somente Aldebaran e Mu tinham chegado.

- Será que ninguém tem disciplina nesse lugar? - Reclamou, se sentando ao lado dos dois cavaleiros presentes.

- Bom dia pra você também, Saga. - Aldearam sorriu, já sabendo como Saga costumava ficar aos sábados.- Não se esqueça que eu moro na primeira casa e o Deba na segunda. - Disse Mú, que hoje tinha os cabelos presos numa bela trança - Fica mais fácil não perder a hora.

Saga murmurou algo que a dupla não conseguiu ouvir e depois olhou para o céu, rezando para que ninguém lhe tirasse a pouca paciência. Naquele sábado, felizmente, ninguém perdeu a hora, mas três cavaleiros não pareciam na sua melhor forma. Seu próprio irmão, Kannon, bocejava de cinco em cinco minutos enquanto se alongava ao lado de Aiolia e Shura, não melhores que ele no quesito sono. As olheiras estavam evidentes no rosto do espanhol e Aiolia tinha o olhar baixo, fazendo parecer que ele cairia no sono a qualquer momento. No mais, tudo parecia normal naquela manha de sábado até que Shura viu alguém se aproximar da arena e disse:

- Ou eu ainda estou muito bêbado, ou estou vendo a Máscara vindo para cá.

- Ainda ta bêbado. - Declarou Kannon, sem sequer olhar na direção que o espanhol olhava. - Ele não vem treinar desde que a armadura rejeitou-o.

- Então eu também estou muito bêbado. - Aiolia esfregou seus olhos cansados - É sim, Kannon.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer começava a descer a arquibancada lentamente. Seus olhos, semicerrados, estavam desacostumados com toda aquela luminosidade. A pele, antes bronzeada, agora apresentava uma estranha palidez que nenhum dos seus companheiros de arma havia visto nele antes. Sua expressão, contudo, ainda era ameaçadora e implacável.

Afrodite acenou e sorriu animado ao vê-lo. Não esperava ver Máscara da Morte fora aquele mausoléu que ele chamava de Templo tão cedo. - Talvez nossa discussão tenha servido para para alguma coisa, pensou, e seu sorriso mudou de animado para enigmático.

- Finalmente saiu das sombrar. Sabe, já estava achando que você tinha virado algum tipo de criatura sobrenatural e queimaria se saísse no sol, ou algo do gênero. - Afrodite alfinetou e Saga apenas olhou-o, sério e direto.

- Cala a boca, florzinha. Não abusa da minha paciência. - Respondeu, indo se aquecer ao lado de Kannon.

Saga, que observava do outro lado da arena, soltou um suspiro quase desolado. Aquele treino realmente prometia dor de cabeça.

**Décimo Terceiro Templo...**

Ira acordou por volta das dez e meia da manhã e viu Saori sentada no bando da penteadeira, olhando-a com uma expressão muito divertida. A Deusa tinha as pernas elegantemente cruzada, mão direita apoiada no banco e a esquerda sobre o colo. Ficou ali, parada, esperando que a outra falasse alguma coisa.

- Que horas são? - Foi a primeira coisa que passou-lhe pela cabeça. Olhou para a janela e pensou que já deveria ter passado das nove...

- São quase onze horas, Bela Adormecida. - Saori finalmente riu quando Ira fez cara de espanto com a resposta. - Como se sente?

A ruiva levantou o tronco, sentando na cama, ainda atordoada. Tinha aquela péssima sensação de quando se acorda de uma bebedeira e não se lembrar direito das coisas, ou melhor, vai lembrando aos poucos, em _flash_, o que era ainda pior. Logo percebeu que sua cabeça doía muito, estava enjoada e com o corpo estranhamente pesado. Ela massageou as têmporas e fechou os olhos com força.

- De ressaca. - Respondeu, voltando a se deitar, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol logo depois. Queria ficar o dia todo morgando naquela cama.

- Imaginei.

- Isso não é divertido, Saori. Não me lembrava de como era ruim beber demais... - Resmungou, sentindo uma cabeça latejar novamente.

- Isso quer dizer que se divertiu, então. - Contatou, feliz - Sabe, assim que me disseram que o Shura tinha carregado você...

Saori parou de falar, pois Ira voltou a levantar o tronco e descobriu a cabeça. Sua expressão era cômica, deixando seus pensamentos transparecerem sem resistência, e a jovem de cabelos lavanda voltou a rir da amiga. Ira estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

- Eu dormi nas costas me Shura! - Exclamou quando a lembrança apareceu na sua mente - Eu só faço merda, Meu Deus. Coitado... Ai que vergonha! E para de rir de mim, porra! - Olhou para Saori ainda envergonhada, apertando o lençol na altura do peito - Preciso pedir desculpas.

- Você não fez nada demais, Ira. Calma. - Atena levantou para depois sentar-se na ponta da cama da ruiva - Ou vez?

- Não que eu me lembre...

- Ótimo! Então levante e tome banho para descermos. Ainda da tempo de ver o fim do treino dos cavaleiros, vamos!

Ira nem teve tempo de reclamar. Quando deu por si, as servas já tinham colocado seu corpo debaixo do chuveiro frio.

**Arena...**

Saga garantiu que Máscara treinasse com ele, pois ambos estavam sem armadura no momento, já que Kannon era o atual dono da armadura dourada que, um dia, fora sua. Estava tudo correndo bem, constatou aliviado. O canceriano não perdera a boa forma, pelo contrário, estava pegando pesado com Saga que já tinha um hematoma na altura do peito, onde lhe acertara um belo chute. Quase tinha se esquecido de como Máscara da Morte era muito melhor que outros cavaleiros em combate corpo a corpo. Era dono de uma envergadura generosa para sua altura, de modo que era difícil se aproximar o suficiente dele sem ser golpeado primeiro. Também conectava golpes com rapidez, inteligência e tinha uma força fisica similar a do Cavaleiro de Leão. O que era incrível, pois Aiolia era mais musculoso que os demais companheiros, perdendo somente para gigantesco Cavaleiro de Touro.

- Para quem ficou confinado todo esse tempo, você está muito bem. - Elogiou Saga, tomando uma distância fora do alcance no canceriano.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer avançou e, num piscar de olhos, o outro estava no chão com ele montado na sua cintura. O punho do canceriano veio em direção ao seu rosto, mas parou a centímetros do nariz de Saga que já tinha erguido as mãos num sinal de rendição. Recuou o punho e se levantou, oferecendo a mão direita para ajudar Saga a se erguer também.

- Sem armadura é já ruim, fraco seria ainda pior. - Falou, assim que Saga aceitou sua ajuda.

- Tem razão, Atena não pode ficar desprotegida. - Concordou. - Vamos parar para beber água? Estou realmente com muita sede.

Máscara assentiu e seguiu-o para fora da arena. Não tinha falado nada até agora, mas estava com a garganta seca há muito tempo e quase sorriu quando Saga pediu um tempo para matarem a sede.

Bem perto do local onde os cavaleiros treinavam havia uma grande fonte natural cercada de um belo gramado e árvores frondosas. O clima ali parecia sempre mais aprazível, ameno, de modo que era bastante agradável passar ali depois ou durante o treino, pois a água estava sempre fresca, limpa e a sombra era abundante.

Saga foi o primeiro a se abaixar e, juntando as mãos em forma de concha, começou a a beber avidamente, enquanto Máscara subiu numa pedra e colocou a cabeça na queda d'agua. Sentir aquela água gelada molhando seus cabelos e escorrendo para os lábios foi, naquele momento, uma bênção maior que qualquer outra. Ficou ali certa de um minuto até sacudir os cabelos molhados e repetir o gesto de Saga, bebendo água com as mãos, para depois se sentar na sombra ao lado do geminiano.

- Você está diferente, sabia? - Comentou Saga, enquanto aproveitava aquela maravilhosa sombra - A algum tempo atras teria quebrado meu nariz no treino, mas você parou.

Máscara deu os ombros ao comentário.

- E você não teria deixado eu derruba-lo com tanta facilidade. - Rebateu, aproveitando daquela sombra tanto quanto Saga - Parece que o Grande Mestre está perdendo o jeito. - Provocou, como lhe era de costume fazer.

- Provocador, como sempre. - Observou, deixando o corpo deitar na grama macia - Atena estava preocupada com você. Nós, os cavaleiros, também estávamos.

A resposta veio em forma de um sorriso sínico por parte do outro. Ele sabia que Atena estava preocupada, mas os outros cavaleiros também? Duvidava muito que fosse verdade, afinal não tinha nenhum vinculo especial com nenhum deles, com exceção de Afrodite e Kannon. O geminiano ia voltar a falar, mas uma segunda conversa o interrompeu. Uma das vozes era de Atena e a outra só podia ser de Ira.

- Você tem sorte deu estar fraca demais para discutir, Saori.

- Eu sei! - Concordou, e seu tom era feliz e brincalham - Por isso tenho que aproveitar essas raras oportunidades quando elas aparecem! Você vestindo branco é algo memorável.

- Eu odeio** branco**, ou melhor, eu tenho **horror** a branco. E você sabe disso. - Ela frisou bem as duas palavras - E agora, ainda por cima, me lembra meu vestido de casamento fracassado.

Saori e Ira pararam de andar, juntas.

A ruiva fitou o chão e a outra deixou escapar um gemido, tapando a boca logo depois de perceber o rumo da conversa.

- Merda! - Saori passou a mão esquerda nos cabelos, nervosa - Desculpe, não tinha a intenção... Você sabe. Eu não liguei uma coisa com a outra... Mas que idiotice!

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. - Ira fechou os olhos e contou até três, conseguindo evitar que seus olhos ficassem cheios de lagrimas - você realmente nunca foi lá muito sagaz, preciso concordar. - Brincou, para terminar de espantar o pensamento do casamento.

- Só hoje eu vou deixar passar essa brincadeira.

- E amanhã vai fazer o que? - Voltou a provocar a amiga - Soltar um raio na minha cabeça?

A Deusa bufou. - Não solto raios na cabeça das pessoas, mas até que isso não seria má idéia, pensou. Teve vontade de dar com o Báculo na cabeça da amiga, com certeza ia doer bastante, mas seu desejo foi interrompido quando finalmente viu Saga e Máscara da Morte sentados na sombra de uma árvore. Não estavam tão perto assim, mas elas estavam falando alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem.

- Não sabia que alguém podia falar assim com Atena, Saga. - O canceriano comentou.

- Nem eu, mas já estou acostumado. A dupla se levantou e, juntos, fizeram uma pequena saudação para Atena. Não podiam ficar sentados daquela forma displicente na presença dela, então se aproximaram e adotaram uma postura ereta e séria. Saori, por sua vez, olhou para Máscara da Morte e quase gritou de felicidade por ele ter saído daquela clausura. Enquanto Ira vacilou por um momento ao vê-lo, constatando que aquele homem sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados era um atentado a sanidade de qualquer mulher. Viu, também, que seus fios molhados brilhavam ao sol e algumas malditas gotas d'água escoriam dele para seu pescoço, colo e abdômen.

- Com a sua licença, Atena. Precisamos voltar ao treino.

- Claro, Saga.

Máscara se retirou logo depois de Saga e reparou, discretamente, na amiga de Saori. Ela ainda tinha a mão direita enfaixada, mas o curativo estava perfeito - provavelmente feito por uma serva habilidosa. O vestido branco preso a um único ombro lhe caiu muitíssimo bem e ele pensou que ela ficava linda de branco, linda até demais. Tinha os cabelos soltos e usava mais algumas jóias, como: braceletes, anéis e pulseiras. Atena realmente tinha vestido a amiga de acordo com o local.

Ira evitou olha-lo, caminhando até a fonte para beber água.

- Isso é ridículo, pensou, irritada consigo mesma. Estava começando a se comportar como uma adolescente perto do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Ela era uma atleta e abdômenes definidos, assim como comportamento narcisista, eram bastante comuns no seu mundo. Mas ele chamava sua atenção de uma forma estranha e até frustrante, pois nem mesmo Matt tinha segurado seu olhar tanto assim quando se conheceram. Terminou de beber água e virou para Saori, dizendo:

- Vamos.

Saori caminhou ao seu lado até chegar a arena, tentando imaginar o que a ruiva estava pensando e por um momento teve inveja de Mu por ele poder ler mentes. O rosto de Ira era extremamente fácil de decifrar, mas agora ele parecia confuso e não mais tão triste como antes. Quando chegaram a arena Ira desceu e foi direto até Shura, que descansava ao lado de Kannon e Aiolia.

- Desculpe, Shura! De verdade. - Ela começou, parando bem na frente dele - Ai que vergonha! Não acredito que fiz aquilo, sinto muito mesmo.

Shura riu gostosamente das palavras da ruiva, chamando a atenção de todos para a conversa.

- Não ria, eu estou falando sério! - Bateu o pé e cerrou os punhos, nervosa, mas acabou parecendo engraça e infantil - Meu Deus, hoje é o dia de rir da Ira, só pode.

- Imagina! Saiba que não foi trabalho algum, pelo contrário, fiz com imenso prazer e farei quantas vezes você precisar. - Levantou-se e retirou sou elmo. Em seguida pegou a mão direita de Ira e, com uma delicadeza e leveza inesperada, se ajoelhou e beijou as costas da mão dela.

- Oooopa! O que rolou ontem? - Kannon cutucou Aiolia, meio chocado.

- Sei lá, mas parece que o Don Juan voltou. - Respondeu, achando a situação tão inusitada quanto ele.

Pobre Ira. Ela esperava um sorriso bonito da parte do espanhol e um "tudo bem", mas aquela gentileza sedutora pegou-a desarmada. Nenhum homem tinha sito tão incrivelmente galante com ela dessa forma. Viu-se num daqueles terríveis momentos quando se tem ciência que estão olhando, esperando você fazer ou falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas você simplesmente não consegue nem respirar direito. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente e, infelizmente, não era por causa do sol. Olhou para Saori, sem reação, pedindo de forma muda que ela falasse alguma coisa.

- Shura realmente é um Cavaleiros. - Saori se aproximou, achando tudo aquilo muito interessante, mas não pode deixar de socorrer a amiga inexperiente.

- Um exemplo, sem sombra de dúvidas. - Se Atena estava achando aquilo interessante, Afrodite estava vibrando de empolgação. O pisciano segurava o elmo na mão esquerda e trazia uma rosa da direita. Num movimento rápido e sutil colocou a flor nos cabelos de Ira, tocando o rosto fino da moça logo depois com sua mão enluvada pela armadura dourada. - Também terá o que quiser de mim, senhorita.

Era totalmente surreal, aqueles dois homens lindos simplesmente se oferecendo para lhe fazer companhia quando quisesse. Sério que a vida naquele Santuário era tão boa assim e Saori não tinha falado para ela?

- Ah... Bom... Não sei o que dizer. Obrigada. - Disse Ira, após encontrar a própria voz.

Os outros cavaleiros observavam a cena com curiosidade, mas sem se manifestar. Camus olhou para a ruiva, depois para Shura, depois para Afrodite e logo depois para Milo que estava do seu lado.

- O Shura sempre foi do tipo conquistador, cheio de pose e formalidades, mas o Afrodite não é do tipo que se mistura.

- Tem razão, Shura sempre foi conquistador. Aprendeu comigo. - Brincou, piscando para o aquariano. - E o Afrodite tem más inteçoes, quer dizer, depende do que considera uma má intenção.

Camus deu um safanão na cabeça de Milo, com força, reprovando seu pensamento imoral. O outro reclamou, mas já sabia que o Cavaleiro de Aquário não ficaria feliz com as observações. Bom, eles resolveriam isso depois e a sós na Casa de Escorpião.

Saga tinha começado a ficar preocupado quando viu Máscara da Morte trincar os dentes logo depois que Shura beijou a mão da patinadora, mas quando Afrodite chegou perto dela seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de fúria e seus olhos se incendiaram de um sentimento que o geminiano não soube identificar. Apertou as mãos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. O ar ficou tenso perto do canceriano quando ele avançou, devagar, para perto do trio. Saga segurou o braço de Cavaleiro de Câncer e o impediu de continuar, dizendo:

- Calma Máscara, Atena está lá também. - Tentou justificar e pareceu funcionar, pois o canceriano parou a avançar - O que aconteceu?

- Não quero que cheguem perto dela. - Olhou para Saga de forma possessiva.

- Como assim? - Teimou, sem intender nada, ainda segurando o braço do italiano - Máscara, não tem nem dois dias que ela está aqui... Você fala como se tivesse algo com ela.

- Aquele chifrudo também não tem, muito menos o Afrodite!

- Ninguém disse isso, disse? Preste atenção, não tenho nada contra você tirar satisfações com Afrodite ou Shura, só que não vai fazer isso aqui. - Não foi um pedido para que Máscara ponderasse, aquilo era uma ordem - Estamos intendidos?

Desvencilhou-se da mão de Saga e deu as costas para a arena, indo embora. Se ficasse ali mais um minuto que fosse alguma cabeça rolaria, isso era certo. Afrodite viu ele se afastar e sorriu de uma forma quase cruel, satisfeito.

**Casa de Câncer... **

Um estranho fato sobre o Templo de Câncer era que o local parecia corresponder fielmente ao humor do proprietário. Assim que ele adentrou com passos largos, duros e furiosos a claridade foi sendo rapidamente minada pela escuridão. Passou pelo corredor que exibia a maior parte de suas preciosas cabeças e entrou na pequena sala, onde, no dia anterior, cuidara da mão de Ira. - A mesma mão que aquele filho da puta tinha beijou, pensou, enquanto ia até o banheiro e ligava o chuveiro. Precisava de um pouco de água fria sobre o corpo, precisava se acalmar e colocar as idéias em ordem. Espalmou as mãos na parede de mármore claro e ficou debaixo da água corrente por um longo templo.

Saiu do banheiro sem se enxugar direito e, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, foi para a cozinha, onde encheu o copo de whisky com uma generosa dose de Red Label e muito gelo. Voltou para a sala e se sentou no sofá escuro com o copo na mão e a garrafa ao lado. Olhou para frente vendo o maço de cigarro vazio na mesa de centro e milhares de palavrões passaram por sua mente. Era o último. Não se lembrava de mais nenhum fumante no Santuário e isso significava que teria de ir até a Vila comprar mais, mas não agora, não queria esbarrar com ninguém. Deitou no sofá com o copo na mão e a mente bem longe dali, divagando sobre aquela jovem que mexia com ele de forma assustadora, sobre a armadura e outras coisas não tão relevantes no momento.

Foi depois do quarto copo de Red Label que começou a se sentir embriagado e pensou ter sentido o perfume de Afrodite. - É apenas um resquício, afirmou para si mesmo, ele não seria tão cara de pau assim. Pousou o copo na mesa e fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo letárgico e leve devido ao efeito da bebida. E novamente veio o perfume no pisciano, mas desta vez com muito mais presença.

- Boa Tarde, Máscara da Morte. - Disse a voz melodiosa do Cavaleiro de Peixes - Hum... Whisky, não é meu preferido, mas eu aceito. - Ele pegou o copo que o canceriano bebia e encheu-o com a bebida marrom - Sabe, fiquei surpreso com o Shura. Já tinham dito que ele era um homem envolvente, mas não achei de fosse tanto.

O dono do templo arregalou os olhos num misto de supressa e desagrado, dando de cara com a última pessoa que desejava ver. O pisciano parecia uma criatura de outro mundo naquela toga leve e meio transparente que deixava parte do seu deslumbrante físico amostra, mas nem esta bela visão distraiu o olhar enfurecido do canceriano.

- Como você ousa vir aqui depois daquilo! - Máscara se levantou e tirou a bebida da mão de Afrodite antes que ele tomasse um único gole - Suma daqui!

O olhar do pisciano era puro cinismo, assim como seu tom de voz. Deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se na outra ponta, o mais longe possível de Máscara da Morte que o móvel permitia.

- Daquilo o que? - Queria que ele falasse, queria ter esse gostinho.

- Estou falando da garota! - Encarou-o como se quisesse matá-lo.

- Ah, sim! A Ruiva. - O pisciano cruzou as pernas, num gesto irritantemente casual para o momento. - Hoje eu realmente vi o quão atraente ela é, sabe. Com aquele vestido branco, jóias e tudo mais. Além de praticar um esporte muito bonito. - Apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e descansou a cabeça na sua mão. Olhou bem para o canceriano de pé, somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura, e pensou que deveria ter ido para cama com ele antes de provoca-lo com seu cinismo. - Eu fico imaginando como ela ficaria na cama do meu Templo, Máscara. Aqueles cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo lençol, o rosto levemente rubro de prazer, pedindo por mais e mais até...

Afrodite sentiu a mão de Máscara da Morte agarrar seu pescoço com tanta força que sua voz morreu imediatamente. A íris dos olhos do outro pareciam sangue fresco, brilhante, e o cinismo de Afrodite se transformou em terror. Conhecia aquele olhar tão bem quanto cada cabeça decapitada pressa naquele templo, mas era a primeira vez que ele era o alvo. Acho que ia morrer e nada iria conter aquela fúria louca que transbordava do amigo, mas uma voz feminina ecoou suave e logo depois alguém bateu na porta de pedra. A mão pesada de Máscara da Morte soltou o pescoço do pisciano imediatamente, enquanto Afrodite puxou o ar com urgência e abraçou o pescoço com as mãos num tentativa de proteger o local.

O dono do Templo de Câncer pareceu se acalmar e constatou que se a porta não tinha aberto sozinha quem estava do outro lado não era um cavaleiro e nem Atena, pois ela só se abria nesses dois casos. Ele caminhou até a porta e quando ela se abriu Ira estava do outro lado. Automaticamente, ele sorriu. Algo raro da parte dele, raríssimo. Ficou tão encantado com o fato dela ter vindo até seu Templo que só se deu conta de como a situação era bizarra quando viu o rosto confuso da jovem.

- Eu... Acho que atrapalhei algo. - Falou quando viu Afrodite, a garrafa de Red Label pela metade e o canceriano de toalha. - Desculpe, com licença. - Ela recuou dois passos e começou a caminhar em direção a saída, apressada, quase correndo.

Ele olhou para trás e para si mesmo, notando o quão sugestivo era aquela situação. Se Afrodite estragasse aquela oportunidade por causa das suas provocações mesquinhas ele não sairia dali com vida, não mesmo. Seus lábios ensaiaram um "espere", mas ela já tinha sumido do seu campo de visão. Chegou a pensar em ir atras dela, mas Afrodite o chamou.

- Máscara. - Ele ainda abraçava o pescoço, tenso - Você quase me matou.

- Se você não sumir da minha frente agora eu realmente vou arrancar sua cabeça e coloca-la na parede, logo na entrada.

O pisciano preferiu não discutir. Passou pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer sem dizer uma palavra e seguiu para seu próprio Templo. Não esperava que Ira aparecesse daquela forma, muito menos que a raiva do amigo chegasse a tanto por causa de uma mulher que nunca nem tinha tocado. Alias, nunca passou realmente pela sua cabeça que uma pessoa qualquer pudesse despertar algo dentro do canceriano. Ele só gostava de decapitar pessoas, certo?


	5. Chuva

**Chuva**

Tinha começado a chover no Santuário. Era uma daquelas rápidas pancadas de chuva durante o verão que chegava repentinamente, forte e furiosa.

Ira tinha acabado de chegar na vila e foi pega de surpresa pela água. Xingou a própria falta de sorte e correu o máximo que pôde, ou melhor, o máximo que o vestido longo permitiu. Levantou a barra da veste branca com as mãos, mas o chão de terra já tinha virado lama e seu esforço de não sujar a roupa foi inútil. Chovia tão forte que alguns pingos chegavam a machucar a pele alva da ruiva, mas ela continuava seguindo, apressada, pelas ruas da vila. Não conhecia muitos lugares por ali, então sua única opção para se abrigar da chuva era a Taberna Dourada. Dobrou a direita no mesmo beco que tinha passado na noite anterior e quase escorregou devido ao piso lamacento, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e entrou ruidosamente pela porta sem a menor cerimônia.

- Estou ensopada! - Reclamou, torcendo a barra do vestido. - Droga, droga, droga! Ah!

Tinha ido até a vila para tentar um sinal melhor no celular de Saori já que o dela se quebrara alguns dias atrás, vítima da raiva da própria dona. Precisava falar urgentemente com o irmão e assim que terminou a ligação a chuva começou. Ela estava sozinha, pois Kannon, Shura e Aiolia dormiam um sono merecido, enquanto Máscara da Morte parecia muito ocupado com um certo pisciano... Na verdade, nem sabia ao certo porque pensara em chama-lo, mas o nome do Cavaleiro de Câncer foi o primeiro a brotar na sua mente. Sentia uma grande vontade de se aproximar dele, saber das coisas que ele gostava e descobrir se tinham algo em comum; queria saber mais sobre sua vida, e, quem sabe, até seu nome, pois nenhuma mãe daria o nome do filho de Máscara da Morte.

Caminhou até o balcão deixando um rastro de água pelo chão de pedra. O vestido estava pesado, desconfortável e colado ao corpo da jovem; sem falar de levemente transparente. Amaldiçoou Saori por coloca-la naquela porcaria e agradeceu por estar, aparentemente, sozinha no local. As altas mesas de madeira escura, ao contrário da noite anterior, estavam vazias e não havia canecas, copos ou taças encima delas. Ninguém conversava ou gritava para Leda trazer mais bebida, de modo que o salão parecia até mais espaçoso que antes.

- Ira! - A voz carinhosa e um pouco surpresa de Leda chamou-a - Pelo visto a chuva pegou-a de jeito. Espere um pouco, menina. Vou pegar uma toalha para você secar pelo menos os cabelos.

A senhora tinha aparecido de uma escada estreita e colada à parede que Ira não tinha notado que existia na noite anterior. Ela usava um vestido de linho rudimentar e um avental branco do mesmo material, além de um lenço na cabeça prendendo seus cabelos para trás. Não ostentava acessórios; somente aquela voz materna e sorriso gentil enfeitavam o rosto de Leda.

- Vejo que está sozinha hoje. - Observou quando lhe entregou a toalha fofinha e cor-de-rosa.

- É... - Concordou, lembrando que tentara convidar Máscara da Morte - Estavam todos cansados ou... Ocupados demais.

- Cansados e ocupados para uma jovem linda como você?! - Inquiriu, meio indignada - Esses homens de hoje estão cada vez mais estranhos. Onde já se viu deixar uma moça bonita como você sem companhia. - Disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente num sinal de reprovação. - Que decepção, mas sente-se, vamos. - Ela apontou para o banco alto na frente do balcão - Quer beber algo? Um ouzo, talvez?

O estômago da ruiva revirou algumas vezes com aquela palavra e ela fez uma careta amarga.

- Exagerei um pouco ontem, Leda, obrigada. - Revelou, enquanto se acomodava no banco, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha - Por outro lado um copo d'água seria muito bem-vindo.

Atendeu prontamente ao pedido de Ira que, por sua vez, analisava a mulher atras do balcão com mais atenção. Imaginou que Leda tivesse seus 60 anos, talvez um pouco menos que isso.

- Leda... - Ira começou, se perguntando se realmente deveria fazer aquela perguntar - Você... Bom... Você está aqui há muito tempo, não é?

- Nasci aqui e isso já faz uns bons 57 anos, querida.

- Então você conhece muitos cavaleiros?

- Quase todos. Afinal, não existem muitas tabernas aqui.

- Entendi... - Ira mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa, estava quase chegando no ponto que queria.

A mais velha sorriu, imaginando onde a outra queria chegar. Apoiou as mãos no balcão para se aproximar mais de Ira e disse:

- Diga-me, qual o nome do sortudo? - Havia interesse feminino naquela voz. - Seria o Senhor Shura? Ele olha para você com grande afeição, pude notar isso ontem.

- Não é nada disso, Leda! Imagina só, eu acabei de me separar. - Disfarçou, sem muito sucesso.

- Mentir é feio, senhorita O'connor. Vamos, você não me engana. Talvez saiba algo sobre ele.

Ira engoliu seco e tomou um longo gole de água para ganhar tempo. Relaxou a toalha no colo e respirou fundo, pensando se devia mesmo perguntar ou, simplesmente, mudar o foco do assunto. Concluiu que não tinha nada a perder e mesmo ficando muito vermelha, disse:

- Não sei o nome dele, mas todos o chamam de Máscara da Morte. Ele é o Cavaleiro de Cancêr.

Os olhos de Leda se arregalaram de surpresa e de... Medo?

- Com tantos homens bonitos nesse lugar você se interessa logo por ele? Ira, ele é...

- Assassino e colecionador de cabeças, eu sei disso.

Agora a mais velha estava chocada, estupefata e sem palavras. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ela ainda queria se aproximar do canceriano? Impossível. Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso, ninguém.

- Você sabe a mesma coisa que eu, então. Ele vinha muito aqui antes da batalha no Santuário, mas há algum tempo não aparece. Lembro que tinha um temperamento intenso, ríspido e era briguento.

- Sabe dizer se ele tinha algum relacionamento mais... - Ela parou e pensou em perguntar diretamente sobre Afrodite, mas desistiu - Intimo?

- Há boatos de que ele passa noites demais na Casa de Peixes... - Ela falou mais baixo, parecia ter medo que alguém a ouvisse - E costuma sair com putas. Quase todos os cavalheiros fazem isso, é verdade, mas as mulheres que ele leva para cama ficavam realmente machucadas, sabe? Ele é agressivo.

Então ele realmente tinha algo com Afrodite, ou pelo menos é isso que dizem. Por algum motivo ela não gostou daquilo e, estranhamente, pareceu nem escutar o fato dele ser violento com mulheres.

- Escute meu conselho, menina. - A mais velha estava séria agora - Procure outra pessoa, como o Senhor Shura ou o Senhor Aiolia. Este homem, provavelmente, só vai machuca-la, em todos os sentidos.

- Obrigada, Leda. Vou pensar no que disse. - Ira forçou um sorriso amigável para a mais velha, mesmo estando chateada.

- E eu ficarei de olho na senhorita. - Avisou.

Pouco tempo depois a chuva parou. A ruiva se despediu de Leda e quando saiu para rua viu que o céu já estava escuro, sem nenhuma estrela. Durante o caminho de volta ao santuário percebeu que suas sandálias foram arruinadas pelo barro e o vestido tinha a saia toda suja, principalmente a barra. Não tinha escolhido um bom momento para falar com o irmão, definitivamente, e nem para usar uma roupa como aquela. Subia a escadaria de pedra com passos lentos, cansados, até que sentiu um pingo cair em seu rosto e logo depois mais um. A chuva tinha voltado e ia apertando a cada degrau que Ira avançava. A jovem aumentou a velocidade das passadas, mas não conseguiu alcançar o próximo templo sem antes ficar novamente toda molhada, chateada e cansada.

- Que merda! - Exclamou, quando se viu livre da chuva - Isso é algum tipo de perseguição? - Indagou, olhando para o céu escuro, como se tentasse tirar satisfação com o responsável por toda aquela água. Continuou reclamando com o "nada" até que seu olhar baixou e ela se deu conta que a casa logo abaixo era a de Gêmeos. - Isso significa que eu estou na Templo de... - Virou-se bem devagar para dar de cara com o símbolo da quarta constelação do zodíaco. Soltou um gemido de angústia e encostou o corpo numa pilastra, deixando-se escorregar até se sentar no chão frio. - Tudo bem, desisto. Vou ficar bem quietinha aqui até essa água passar.

Mas a cortina de água não parava por nada. Ela ficou ali, sentada, com os cabelos pingando e o vestido molhado esparramado no chão. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu ouvindo o som incessante da chuva que castigava do Santuário até que alguém parou ao seu lado, mas ela nem sequer percebeu. Máscara da Morte estava de pé bem ao lado dela observando atentamente como a roupa molhada torneava e revelava um pouco do belo corpo feminino. Seu olhar deu atenção especial aos mamilos entumecidos que marcavam o tecido claro sem pudor algum. Agradeceu aos deuses pela chuva e pela prazerosa coincidência de estar saindo para comprar cigarros naquele momento. Encontra-la ali com aquela aparecia intefesa lhe despertou um desejo de toma-la nos braços e leva-la para dentro. Ele se abaixou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ira que, imediatamente, abriu sua visão, assustada. Seu olhar vermelho encontrou os belos olhos límpidos da jovem e ali ficou. Sem perceber, deixou sua mão ir até o rosto delicado da ruiva numa tentativa de um leve carinho.

Ira levou um susto e pensou seriamente em se levantar e sair dali, mas o contato daquela mão áspera na sua face estava tão boa e reconfortante que ela ficou ali, sentada, devolvendo o olhar do canceriano e aproveitando o momento. Os cabelos dele estavam, como sempre, bagunçados e seu rosto ostentava aquela expressão intimidadora e perigosa.

- Melhor você entrar. - Disse Máscara da Morte, após se levantar e quebrar o pequeno contato entre os dois - Vai ficar doente se ficar aqui nesse estado.

Passou pela cabeça de Ira dizer não, mas por algum motivo seu corpo se levantou e seguiu o cavaleiro sem resistência. Sua cabeça, por outro lado, gritava, sem muito sucesso, para que ela permanecesse onde estava. Menos de um minutos depois Ira já estava na sala de Máscara da Morte e agora um pouco constrangida com o próprio estado. Cruzou os braços na altura dos seios para não ficar tão exposta assim, enquanto continuava seguindo-o por um corredor que nunca passara antes. Passaram por duas portas antes do cavaleiro parar e abrir a terceira, revelando um banheiro. Assim como a sala, não havia nada demais naquele pequeno cômodo.

- Precisa tirar essa roupa molhada. - Falou, dando passagem para que Ira entrasse.

- E o que eu vou vestir depois, posso saber? - Inquiriu, fitando-o de forma desconfiada.

- Eu arrumo algo enquanto você toma banho.

Ira olhou duvidosa para o banheiro e ficou em silêncio por um instante.

- Tudo bem, mas... - Parou e olhou para ele, um pouco nervosa. - Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

O canceriano pareceu não entender o que a moça queria dizer até que ela entrou no banheiro e tirou os cabelos úmidos das costas, revelando as muitas amarrações da roupa que usava.

- Não consigo sair dessa coisa sozinha. - Explicou, ficando de costas para o homem e escondendo o rubor do rosto.

- Acho que nem eu conseguiria. - Ele concordou, sorrindo, enquanto desfazia o primeiro laço sem a menor hesitação. Sabia que não precisava soltar todos, mas suas mãos soltaram cada amarração com um estranho e crescente prazer. Sentiu-se tentado a deslizar suas duas mãos para dentro do vestido e começar a explorar aquele corpo tão bonito e vulnerável a sua frente, mas sabia que se começasse não pararia até leva-la para a cama. E o pior é que a cama estava bem ali, atrás da porta ao lado. No fim do serviço já exista uma leve ereção dentro das calças do canceriano e ele voltou-a rapidamente. - Pronto. - Anunciou, saindo do banheiro logo em seguida, apressado.

Segurando a roupa de encontro ao corpo Ira se virou para vê-lo, mas o cavaleiro já tinha saído do local deixando-a sozinha e ainda corada. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, falando:

- Não sabe ser delicado e muito menos fazer um curativo, mas até que tem bastante habilidade para despir uma moça. - Observou depois fechar a porta e deixar o vestido cair no chão. Ainda sorrindo ela foi até a pia e olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho bem acima do lavabo. O Cavaleiro era, definitivamente, um homem muito interessante aos olhos dela.

Começou tirando os brincos que Saori lhe emprestara, logo depois tirou o bracelete, as pulseiras e os anéis. Jogou as sandálias sujas num canto qualquer e se livrou da calcinha delicada na mesma cor do vestido. Por último, desfez o curativo do machucado da mãe direta e entrou no banho. A ferida ardeu quando a água morna molhou a carne exposta e ela fez uma careta dolorida. Apesar do incômodo Ira tomou banho com calma, aproveitando aquele momento enquanto a água banhava seu corpo. Minutos depois ouviu a porta se abrir e alguém entrou no banheiro, mas o vidro embaçado do _box_ impediu-a de ver quem era. Não era o canceriano, pois a sombra era baixa demais. E, seja lá quem fosse, entrou tão rápido quanto saiu.

Máscara da Morte tinha pedido para a serva de sua casa, Dália, levar para Ira uma roupa limpa. Agora ele estava na cozinha, tentando achar algo decente para comer naquele Templo, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso. Na dispensa não havia nada além de comida enlatada e na geladeira somente água, cerveja e derivados alcoólicos. Quando o som de um trovão ecoou, feroz, ele pensou que tão sedo não ia parar de chover.

- Senhor. - Dália entrou na cozinha de forma silenciosa - Já fiz o que me mandou. Achei um vestido antigo que, creio eu, vai servir.

- Ótimo. - Falou, enquanto abria os armários mais altos - Tem algo para comer nessa casa?

- Claro que tem. - Respondeu, achando, secretamente, tudo aquilo muito engraçado. - Deixe isso comigo, senhor.

Dália trabalhava naquele Santuário a mais de vinte anos, dedicando-se ao Templo de Câncer quase metade desse tempo. Conhecia muito bem o homem que carregava a alcunha de Máscara da Morte e aquela atitude não era seu normal. Não cabia à ela fazer perguntas e discordar de seu mestre, mas aquele não era o comportamento normal do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Ele nunca trazia ninguém para dentro, e, quando fazia, não se preocupava nenhum pouquinho em fazer gentilezas para sua visita. Porém, tudo indicava que aquela ruiva ia ganhar até um jantar.

**Décimo Terceiro Templo...**

Gostava de trabalhar na biblioteca. Sentia que as coisas fluíam melhor quando ela estava lá, rodeada pelos livros e pelo silêncio. O lugar era bem grande e as estantes começavam do chão, crescendo pelas paredes até o teto, de maneira que não havia uma só parede nua. Olhando para cima era possível ver uma uma quantidade imensa de pinturas que parecia contar a história de uma Guerra Santa bem anterior aquela que Saori lutara. Apesar de antigo, o local estava muito bem conservado e impecavelmente limpo.

Saori digitava rapidamente no _notebook_. -_ É o último e-mail que preciso responder_, pensou, aliviada. Era desgastante cuidar a fundação e mais de uma vez já pensara em colocar outra pessoa incumbida dessa tarefa, mas seu avô confiou-lhe todo aquele império que ele levara a vida toda para construir de modo que não podia simplesmente passar essa obrigação para outro. Pressionou a tecla _enter _e quando o aviso de _"e-mail enviado com sucesso" _apareceu na tela, ela fechou o computador com mais força que o necessário. Espreguiçou, alongando os braços, e caminhou até a janela comprida que mostrava a chuva caindo sem parar no jardim. De repente ela se virou, pensando que alguém batia na porta, mas era difícil ter certeza com todo aquele barulho causado pela água.

- Senhorita. - Tatsumi entrou, mas não avançou muito além da porta - River O'Connor está no telefone. Eu disse que está ocupada, mas esse abusado insiste mesmo assim.

- Dê-me o telefone, Tatsumi. - Esticou o braço na direção do homem e abriu a mão - Claro que vou falar com ele. E você pode ir.

O grande homem careca não gostou muito do fato de Saori atendê-lo daquela forma. Levou o telefone até a Deusa e reclamou bem baixinho para que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo, e, logo depois, saiu.

- Acho que você foi vítima do bom humor do meu mordomo. - Ela riu ao telefone.

- _Pode crer que sim_. - Era mesmo a voz de River - _Minha irmã está com você? _

- Não. Ela saiu para te ligar e dar um volta na... - Ela parou para pensar. Não podia simplesmente falar Vila, pois River achava que ela morava num apartamento no centro de Atenas. - _Rua. Tem uma rua ótima para fazer compras aqui perto. _

-_ Que bom, precisava mesmo falar só com você. _- Subitamente, ele pareceu ficar tenso - _Saori, o Matt me ligou ontem a noite para saber da Ira e parecia estar transtornado no telefone. Ligou, também, para a casa dos meus avós e dos meus pais e eles tiveram a mesma impressão. A próxima pessoa que ele vai procurar é você, tenho certeza. _

Saori ficou muda do outro lado da linha. Matt não poderia acha-la enquanto estivesse dentro do Santuário, mas eventualmente teria que sair.

- Você desconfia que ele poderia, de repente, fazer algum tipo besteira? - Perguntou, temendo pela resposta - Quer dizer, machuca-la.

_- Sim, acho_. - River respondeu - _Não deixe que ela saia sozinha, por favor. Eles vão se encontrar uma hora ou outra, mas queria alguém de olho nela só para garantir. _

- Sobre segurança você pode ficar tranquilo. - Ela riu internamente. Se ele soubesse a qualidade da segurança que ela tinha...

_- Fico mais aliviado ouvindo isso. Obrigado, Saori. _

Conversaram mais alguns minutos sobre assuntos sem muita importância. Quando Saori desligou o telefone ela estava novamente sentada na frente do computador fechado, pensando no paradeiro de Ira. Era provável que estivesse em algum lugar esperando aquele dilúvio passar, pelo menos era o que a própria Saori faria, mas mesmo assim a ruiva estava demorando.- Tatsumi! - Chamou em voz alta.

Não demorou nem um segundo e o mordomo entrou na biblioteca sem nem bater na porta. Tatsumi ainda estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas Atena não pareceu muito preocupada com isso.

- Quando essa chuva passar mande chamar o Cavaleiro Shura de Capricórnio e Kannon de Gêmeos.

- Sim, Senhorita Saori.

- Avise também que não vou jantar, não tenho fome. Pode ir.

Saori parecia concentrada num ponto qualquer do ambiente. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados nos braços da cadeira e os dedos entrelaçados na altura no busto. Por algum motivo a ligação de River tinha feito uma espécie de pressentimento despertar dentro dela e, assim, sem mais nem menos, passou a achar que Matt poderia mesmo fazer algo de ruim com a amiga se tivesse chance.

**Casa de Câncer...**

O vestido simples coube perfeitamente na patinadora. A roupa, mais curta que a anterior, era toda azul-marinho com uma tira de couro marcando a cintura. O tecido era um pouco rústico, um misto de linho e algodão, mas não pinicava ou incomodava. Saiu do banheiro vestida e descalça. Sentiu o chão frio debaixo dos pés e um cheiro muito gostoso de comida no ar. Comida caseira. Do tipo que ela raramente conseguia comer agora que morava longe da família. Seu estômago roncou e ela se deu conta de que não comia a muitas horas, pois só agora seu enjoou parecia ter melhorado. Ira andou devagar pelo corredor até chegar a sala, onde encontrou o Cavaleiro de Câncer sentado no sofá. Segurava na mão direita uma taça de vinho tinto e sorriu de forma sarcástica ao vê-la.

- Pensei que tivesse morrido afogada. - Comentou, enquanto balançava o líquido na taça com suavidade - Você demorou.

- Tente lavar um cabelo deste tamanho só com uma mão boa. - Sentou-se no sofá, numa distância que ela julgou segura do canceriano.

- Eu teria ajudado. Pena que você não pediu.

- Quanta gentileza, Máscara. - Lançou-lhe um olhar zombeiro - Você é um Cavaleiro, realmente.

Aquilo incomodou o italiano de uma forma que ele não soube ao certo como descrever. Talvez não se sentisse mais como um cavaleiro a muito tempo e só agora estava se dando conta disso. Na última vez que vestira sua armadura ele se encontrava no inferno, de frente para o Muro das Lamentações. Nem se lembrava mais de como era vesti-la ou da sensação de defender a Casa de Câncer. Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão amarga e seus olhos se tornaram estreitos, como se ele tentasse ver além do passado; além dos próprios erros.

- Eu disse algo errado? - Ira perguntou, quando viu o sorriso sarcástico de Máscara morrer.

- Não foi nada. - Ele tentou relaxar e bebeu o restante do vinho que havia na taça - Me espere aqui. - E se levantou, indo para a cozinha.

Ira ficou onde estava, mesmo tendo notado que ele possuía uma péssima mania de mandar nas pessoas. Ou, pelo menos, de mandar nela. E nenhuma mulher gostava de ser mandada, mas Máscara da Morte conseguia fazer isso soar de uma forma um pouco diferente. Ele fazia uma ordem parecer uma intimação e, por algum motivo, aquilo era extremamente excitante para a ruiva.

- Até meu machucado melhorar você vai ter ficado bom nisso. - Comentou quando viu que ele se aproximava com a vasilha de metal da manhã anterior, cheia de ataduras e remédios.

- Deu pra notar que eu sou tão ruim assim? - Deixou-se rir por um minuto enquanto voltava a se sentar no sofá, mas desta vez mais perto da jovem. - Vamos, deixa e praticar um pouco.

- Que horror! Virei cobaia agora?

- Então seja uma boa cobaia e me dê a mão, vamos.

Máscara notou uma rápida melhora no corte, mas ainda precisava de um curativo para que não ficasse exposto. Começou a limpar o ferimento exatamente como fizera da outra vez quando Ira perguntou:

- Você não é Grego, é?

- Italiano. - Respondeu, sem desviar a atenção da mão dela.

- Jura?! - Os olhos de Ira brilharam - Sempre quis conhecer a Itália, mas nunca tive tempo. Fui a Roma uma vez, mas não tive oportunidade de conhecer a cidade.

- É um belo país, mas saí ainda criança. Confesso que não me lembro de muita coisa além da língua.

- E sua família? - Perguntou, inocentemente, ávida por mais infirmações sobre ele.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, e eles pareceram mais longos do que deveriam. Máscara da Morte foi pego de surpresa, pois era muito raro alguém perguntar sobre seu passado daquela forma tão direta. Um lampejo de irritação passou pelo seu rosto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma vontade enorme de compartilhar um pouco do que ele havia passado com alguém. Com ela, para ser mais específico.

- Meus pais foram assassinados e eu fiquei órfão aos 4 anos. Ou foi com 3...? - Ele parou, fazendo esforço para se lembrar - Bom, o que importa é que eu era bem novinho e tenho poucas lembranças. Nem lembro ao certo da aparecias deles.

- Nossa... - Visivelmente constrangida, Ira não sabia o que dizer. - Assassinados...?

- O que você esperava de uma pessoa como eu?

Ela não sabia a resposta e, por isso, ficou quieta. Assim permaneceu até perceber que Máscara da Morte já tinha terminado o curativo, mas ainda segurava sua mão com certo carinho. Agora ele olhava-a de forma intensa e desconcertante, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais seu rosto do dela. Ira notou que ele exalava um cheiro misto de cigarro e bebida, enquanto o canceriano sentiu o frescor do perfume de alguém que acabada de sair do banho.

- Você está me assustando agora. - Revelou, ainda perdida naquele olhar rubro.

Ele riu de forma sacana e, por um instante, Ira achou que seria beijada pelo cavaleiro, mas o mesmo desviou dos lábios bem desenhados da ruiva para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto queria um contado mais intimo com a ruiva, porém algo o impedia de ir adiante com aquilo. E isso era incrivelmente estressante já que ele era Máscara da Morte de Câncer, o mais cruel e temível entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Ela olhou-o de forma interrogativa, quase cobrando satisfação por não ter-lhe beijado na boca.

- Senhor, o jantar está pronto. - Dália entrou na sala e o "casal" se afastou automaticamente - Posso servi-los?

Recebeu um sinal positivo do mestre e voltou para a cozinha.

- Está com fome?

Ira assentiu, ainda sem entender muito bem o que acontecera minutos antes. Na verdade, tinha esquecido completamente do estômago na presença do canceriano.

A mesa estava posta, embora Ira não tivesse percebido quando saiu do banho. Coberta por uma tolha verde escura, havia um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de vinho dentro e um par de taças, um par de pratos e talheres prateados encima dela. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e logo Dália apareceu segurando um prato de comida em cada mão. Um delicioso cheiro de manjericão invadiu as narinas da jovem que, imediatamente, sentiu a boca salivar e o estômago reclamar.

- _Fettuccine_ ao Pesto com lascas de frango cozido. - Anunciou, enquanto servia o casal. - Vinho? - Perguntou, olhando para Ira.

- Claro que ela aceita. - Máscara da Morte respondeu, deixando-a sem ação.

Dália serviu o vinho e se retirou depois de desejar uma boa refeição ao casal.

Ira olhava de cara feia para o Cavaleiro que, rindo, meio debochado, falou:

- Cara feia, pra mim, é fome.

- Eu não queria vinho. - Manifestou-se, irritada. - Eu nem gosto de vinho. - Mentiu.

- Você adora vinho. E é _Cabernet_, seu preferido.

Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Como você sabe disso?!

- É muito fácil descobrir coisas sobre a sua vida, sabia? - Pegou o garfo e enrolou uma porção de macarrão - Você está em todo o lugar. Internet, revistas, jornais. - Colocou a massa na boca e contatou que Dália realmente tinha uma mão divina para cozinhar. Estava delicioso. - Nossa, está muito bom.

Suspirou, derrotada. A pior coisa de ser uma personalidade pública era essa: todos sabiam da sua vida nos mínimos detalhes. Sua barriga roncou, furiosa, e ela começou a comer antes que ele ouvisse seu estômago reclamando. O prato parecia maravilhoso, não podia negar, mas passou a achar o dono da casa um tanto quanto impertinente e ousado até demais. Infelizmente, naquele momento ela descobriu que tinha uma queda por homens com essas características.

-Bebi muito ontem. Queria evitar álcool hoje, mas só um pouco não tem problema... Eu acho. - Explicou, mesmo sem dever explicasses.

- Pelo visto se divertiu com o espanhol ontem. - Máscara deu um gole no vinho e encarou-a de forma sugestiva, sem disfarçar o desdém presente na sua voz quando pronunciou a nacionalidade do outro cavaleiro.

- Espanhol...? - Apoiou o garfo na lateral do prato. A princípio não tinha entendido, mas rapidamente ligou os pontos e descobriu de quem se tratava - O Shura, claro! Sim, foi bem divertido.

Máscara da Morte continuou olhando para ela com aqueles olhos vermelhos, lindos e penetrantes.

- Dormiu com ele?

Ira, que já tinha voltado a comer, quase engasgou com o macarrão. Mas que pergunta era aquela?!

- Desculpe, mas eu não...

- Sim ou não? - Inquiriu, cortando-a, e sua voz soou forte e intimidadora.

- Não! Ele só me levou em casa e eu dormi enquanto ele me carregava pro Décimo Terceiro Templo - Respondeu, mesmo que a contra gosto. - Porque a pergunta?

- Curiosidade.

- Apenas curiosidade?

- Apenas curiosidade.

Ficou estranhamente feliz com a negação da ruiva, pois se ela tivesse dito "sim" ele teria ido até o templo de capricórnio e partido Shura no meio. Sentiu que se alguém, além dele, colocasse as mãos em Ira ele não responderia pelos próprios atos. Aquele estranho sentimento de posse era forte, cada vez mais forte, e de certa forma assustador, pois ninguém nunca conseguira despertar nele um sentimento parecido com aquele.

Continuaram comendo sem dizer nada até que alguém bateu na porta. Máscara da Morte se levantou, irritado, e foi ver quem era. Quando a porta se abriu e ele viu Tatsumi do outro lado.

- Máscara da Morte. - Pronunciou com visível receio - Vim procurar a Senhorita Ira. Ela está aqui?

- Ela está...

- Ela está bem aqui. - A ruiva apareceu ao lado de Máscara, cortando sua resposta.

- Que bom! - Soltou um suspiro, aliviado. - Atena está muito preocupada. A chuva parou e mesmo assim você não voltou. Retorne comigo, por favor.

- Ela vai acabar de jantar antes.

- Eu já acabei, Máscara. - Passou pelo cavaleiro e atravessou o umbral da porta parando ao lado de Tatsumy. Sua voz soava irritada. O que ele estava pensando, afinal? Que era dono dela? - Obrigada por me ajudar e pelo jantar também, foi muito gentil. Fico te devendo uma.

Simples e direta ela virou as costa para o Cavaleiro de Cancêr e foi embora, enquanto Máscara da Morte teve vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e senta-la de novo naquela mesa. Voltou para dentro e, ainda irritado, comeu o que restava no seu prato e tomou o vinho direto da garrafa. Fitou o prato de macarrão inacabado de Ira e logo depois deslizou seu olhar para a porta e sorriu maliciosamente. Então ela lhe devia uma?

- Pode deixar, ruivinha... Eu me encarregarei de cobrar o favor.

**-XxX-**

Mil desculpas pela demora!

Meus tios passaram duas semanas na minha casa e eu não tive tempo de escrever, sem falar na provas da faculdade. Mas logo tudo volta ao normal.

Espero que gostem!


	6. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Os dias passaram rapidamente quando Ira voltou a focar nos treinos. Passou a cumprir uma rotina rigorosa de exercícios físicos, alongamento e dança, pois andava se importando muito com coisas secundárias. Fora para o Santuário esfriar a cabeça e não arrumar um novo _affair_, como bem parecia. Não desceu mais para ver o treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e, principalmente, evitava Máscara da Morte a todo custo, mas sempre acabava frustrada e - até certo ponto - assustada, pois tudo parecia conspirar para que eles se encontrassem, nem que fosse para se verem ao longe por um misero instante. A visita do Cavaleiro de Peixes ao salão onde a ruiva treinava no Décimo Terceiro Templo se tornou freqüente e ninguém sabia bem o motivo dessa aproximação. Quase todos os dias presenteava Ira com rosas vermelhas e elogios, muitos elogios. Shura também ia vê-la, mas nem com a metade da freqüência que Afrodite o fazia. E Precisava admitir, o pisciano mexia com seu corpo de maneira tão absurda que chegava a ser detestável. Seus hormônios pareciam gritar de excitação quando aquele cheiro de rosas invadia suas narinas, e seu corpo aprendeu a estremece na presença dele, mas, por mais estranho e contraditório que possa parecer, somente seu corpo aguardava ansioso pelo contado. O perfume afrodisíaco dele turvava a mente; você não pensava direito e nem discernia o certo do errado, sobrava apenas o desejo de estar na cama com ele.

**Duas semans depois...**

Ira estava sentada na primeira classe de um vôo comercial, rumo à Nova York. Tinha uma festa importante e mais dois trabalhos que exigiam sua presença. Não eram eventos que ela gostaria de comparecer naquele momento, mas não tinha mais como se esconder do mundo. Olhou para as poltronas ao seu lado e viu que Saori e Kannon ainda cochilavam, enquanto Afrodite falava gentilmente com a aeromoça algo que a ruiva não conseguia ouvir, pois estavam razoavelmente longe deles. O pisciano, inicialmente, não viajaria com elas, mas um pequeno incidente na última sexta-feira mudara os planos quanto ao cavaleiro que as acompanharia na viajem. Durante o treino corpo-a-corpo, Shura e Máscara da Morte se desentenderam gravemente e ambos se feriram bastante. O canceriano quebrou o braço direito e Shura a perna esquerda, sem falar nos muitos machucados e escoriações. As más-línguas comentavam que o motivo da briga foi ciúme, mas isso era só disse-me-disse do Santuário. Saori era constantemente acompanhada pelo capricorniano em suas viagens e dessa vez não seria diferente, pois o Grande Mestre confiava de olhos fechados no Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, mas Saga ficou tão irritado com aquela confusão que proibiu ambos de fazer qualquer coisa. Aliás, Ira nunca tinha visto Saga tão furiosos como naquele dia.

Nessas duas semanas ela se aproximou ainda mais de Aiolia, Kannon e, especialmente, de Shura. Os quatro pareciam caminhar para uma bela amizade, mesmo depois do pequeno incidente na Vila, onde ela e Shura acabaram se beijando embalados pelo excesso de álcool que tinham tomado. Ira adorou aquele contato com o Espanhol, não podia negar que o Cavaleiro em questão era muito envolvente, charmoso e bonito, mas por algum motivo as coisas não pegaram fogo entre eles. Havia desejo ali, claro, e curiosidade da parte de ambos, contudo não era nada avassalador ou incontrolável. E Ira achava que Shura se sentia da mesma forma em relação a isso, embora nunca tivessem parado e conversado sobre os beijos que, eventualmente, passaram a trocar durante um copo de ouzo e outro na taberna de Leda.

- Nem consegui falar com ele depois que brigou com o Máscara. - A frase saiu num suspiro frustrado. - Merda. Nem sequer sei o motivo pelo qual brigaram...

Olhou novamente para Afrodite, que agora lia um livro grosso de belíssima encadernação. Analisou seu perfil por um momento e viu imensa beleza naquele rosto androgênio, adornado por seus belos cabelos azuis. Ficava ainda mais encantador naquela camisa salmão que realçava seu tom de pele e o azul de seus olhos. Ele bocejou, cobrindo educadamente a boca com a mão, e fechou o exemplar que estava lendo para descansa-lo em seu colo. Cada movimento dele era gracioso e chamativo, tornando impossível que sua presença não fosse notada onde quer que estivesse. De repente, Ira achou que não era nenhum absurdo Máscara da Morte passar algumas de suas noites com ele, mesmo ambos sendo do mesmo sexo.

**Casa de Capricórnio**

Shura estava entediado e e bastante irritado, sem falar na coceira que aquele gesso provocava na sua pele. Teria que ficar uma semana de repouso para que a perna melhorasse o suficiente para voltar as atividades de Cavaleiro. Estava deitado na cama com alguns travesseiros embaixo da perna ruim, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais alta que o resto do corpo. O calor intenso deixava tudo mais incômodo, e, mesmo sem camisa, sem cobertor e com a janela escancarada, ele estava suando bastante.

- Eu mato aquele italiano desgraçado. - Ralhou, fitando o teto com raiva - Mato, arranco a cabeça e começo minha própria coleção em grande estilo.

Continuou resmungando sozinho sobre o quão infeliz, filho da puta e retardado era o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Afinal, não sabia ao certo porquê o outro se tornou tão agressivo de repente. Se lembrava de ter visto Afrodite falar algo no ouvido de Máscara da Morte durante o intervalo, e, logo depois, o canceriano voltou totalmente diferente. Shura nunca tinha visto os olhos dele tão intensos como naquele momento; parecia que ia engolir a alma do espanhol e joga-la no _Meikai_. Por sorte, Saga e Kannon pararam a briga com a ajuda dos outros cavaleiros. Não treinavam juntos nem nada, porém quando se deu conta Máscara da Morte já o tinha colocado no chão com uma rasteira.

A inercia daquela cama estava matando Shura. Sabia que não podia levantar, mas, mesmo assim, levantou, não agüentando mais ficar deitado sem fazer absolutamente nada. A perna doía um pouco e ele andou de forma desajeitada até a sala, onde se sentou, de lado, no sofá, esticando a perna ruim sobre ele. Pegou o controle remoto, ligou a televisão e ficou trocando de canal mecanicamente. Nada de bom na TV, como ele já desconfiava.

- Ô vidão! - Aiolia entrou na sala, sorridente, e sem pedir licença. - Uma semana que molho, meu amigo. Que inveja. - Pegou o controle remoto da mão do outro e se sentou no sofá, que estava quase todo tomado por Shura e sua perna.

- Quer trocar de lugar comigo? - Shura ofereceu, enquanto Aiolia mudava de canal freneticamente.

- Não, obrigado. - Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV - É verdade que Saga não deixou vocês se curassem com cosmo?

- Aiolia... - Respirou fundo, juntando a pouca paciência que lhe restava - Se tivesse deixado eu não estaria com essa merda na perna!

- Ih... Ta irritadinho!

- Pra caralho!

Eles se olharam; Shura muitíssimo irritado e Aiolia, claramente, achando tudo muito divertido.

- Seja útil e vá pegar uma cerveja. - Pediu, enquanto massageava suas têmporas; sua cabeça começara a doer.

- Cadê a serva dessa Casa? - Indagou o leonino.

- Obviamente não está aqui.

Aiolia levantou e foi até a cozinha resmungando. Parecia uma criança contrariada, mas o importante é que voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja geladíssima. Deu uma para Shura e voltou a se sentar. Passou mais alguns canais e parou num famoso canal de esporte americano.

- Sabe... - Aiolia colocou o controle na mesa bem à sua frente e deu um longo gole na bebida de cevada - Já estou com saudade da baixinha.

- Eu também, mas são só 3 dias. - Respondeu Shura, prestando mais atenção nas notícias sobre futebol e na sua cerveja do que no leonino.

- Imagino. - Olhou o capricorniano de canto, esperando pela reação dele. - Eu também ficaria com** muita **saudade se fosse você. - Terminou, num tom provocador, frisando a palavra "muita".

- Eu não tenho nada com ela, Aiolia. Ira é só... - Vários adjetivos passaram pela cabeça do Espanhol, mas nenhum se encaixava da forma que ele queria. - Só... Uma amiga, eu acho.

- Tá! Sei! - Havia sarcasmo voz dele - Eu e a Marin somos apenas amigos também. Conta outra, Espanhol.

- É sério! - Defendeu-se Shura - Quer dizer, ela é linda e tem todas a qualidades que fariam um homem se interessar por ela, mas... Eu não sei explicar o que é, só sei que é estranho. Está entendendo?

- Não, não estou. - E Aiolia, realmente, parecia não estar assimilando nada.

- Foi bom, mas só isso. - Tentou simplificar para o amigo.

- Das duas vezes? - Aiolia olhava-o de forma duvidosa.

- Sim. - Respondeu, mesmo sem muita convicção.

O assunto morreu por um minuto. O leonino pensou em perguntar se Shura tinha virado gay e esquecera de contar, mas desistiu diante do pouquíssimo humor que ele carregava naquele dia. Deu mais um gole da cerveja - o último - e pousou a garrafa vazia na mesa.

- Não posso dizer que não estou surpreso com isso. - Revelou Aiolia - E você ainda apanhou por causa disso.

O espanhol tirou sua atenção da televisão e olhou para Aiolia.

- Agora eu que não entendi. Como assim apanhei por causa disso?

- Máscara da Morte ficou louco de ciumes e partiu pra cima de você. Vai dizer não percebeu? - Aiolia falou como se aquele fato fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Mas não era.

Shura, imediatamente, começou a rir das palavras do amigo, como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada de todos os tempos. Máscara da Morte sentindo algo por alguém, qualquer coisa, era tão surreal que chegava a ser engraçado.

- Fiz alguma piada, por acaso? - Agora era Aiolia quem estava irritado.

- Andou ouvindo as servas fofocando, aposto. - Falou Shura, depois de terminar sua cerveja - Você acredita em tudo que escuta.

- Eu não escutei fofoca nenhuma, Chifrudo.

- Da onde tirou essa idéia absurda, então? - Shura quis saber, encarando o leonino.

Antes de responder, Aiolia foi até a cozinha pegar mais cerveja. E desta vez não pareceu um

- É só um palpite. Ele ajudou ela, você lembra? Quando Ira cortou a mão. - Disse, abrindo a garrafa com a própria mão. - Logo depois que Ira chegou ele voltou a treinar, não tem mais ido até a casa de peixes e até se tornou mais sociável. Vai dizer que não reparou isso?

- Reparei. - Admitiu Shura. - Vou falar com o Máscara depois, mas chega desse assunto, minha perna já está doendo e coçando de novo.

- O maior castigo é ficar com isso no pé. - Aiolia olhou para a perna de Shura, lembrando-se da última vez que usara gesso.

- Acabei de descobrir isso, meu amigo.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio abriu sua cerveja e se inclinou, levantando a garrafa, fazendo um brinde com Aiolia. Pelo visto, seu fim de semana se resumiria a tomar cerveja com o leonino.

**Casa de Cancêr**

Saga entrou como um furacão no quarto de Máscara da Morte, abrindo a porta com força, fazendo mais barulho que o necessário. Usava somente sua túnica azul e carmim, sem elmo, máscara ou jóias.

- Precisamos conversar. - Falou ao encontra-lo - Agora.

A única reação de Máscara da Morte foi olhá-lo de modo sinistro. Sentado na cama com uma tipóia imobilizando seu braço, ele não parecia lá muito satisfeito com a entrada do Grande Mestre em seu quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas e Saga só conseguia ver o que era tocado pela penumbra.

- Está ouvindo?! - Indagou com firmeza.

- Claro que eu estou ouvindo. - O Italiano ficou de pé, numa postura ereta e intimidadora - Pode falar.

- O que foi aquela palhaçada na arena? - Saga tentou parecer tão intimidador e sinistro quanto Máscara da Morte, mas o canceriano tinha um talento nato para isso.

- Nós brigamos Saga, você viu.

- E por que brigaram? - Frisou, impaciente.

- Fiquei sabendo que ele e a Ira andaram saindo e...

- Eu sei disso. - Saga cortou-o - Ouvi ela e Atena conversando.

- Então você sabe o motivo.

Saga estudou a expressão do Italiano por alguns segundos e constatou que ele não parecia mais tão sinistro assim.

- Mas vocês não têm nada um com o outro. - Disse, meio confuso - Ou tem?

- Não, não temos. - Respondeu Máscara, e Saga notou um traço de pesar em sua voz.

- Então por que isso tudo?!

- Eu não sei! - Admitiu o canceriano, irritado. - Não sei explicar o que sinto por ela!

Esperava ouvir muitas coisas como resposta, mas _"Eu não sei" _não estava entre elas. Para Saga, aquilo se chamava ciúme, mas preferiu não falar sobre isso agora. Viu o Italiano voltar a se sentar na cama e fechar os olhos, falando:

- Mais alguma coisa, Grande Mestre? - Havia uma leve ironia ali.

- Claro que tem mais. - Deu mais alguns passos, se aproximando do outro, com o rosto sério - Eu quero que você se controle e... Não se esqueça que ela não é daqui. Ela vai embora, Máscara. E você não vai poder ir atrás dela.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Repetiu, impaciente.

Saga não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para ele e saiu em silêncio. Os sons de seus passos foram ficando cada vez mais abafados, distante, até desaparecerem por completo.

_"Não se esqueça que ela não é daqui. Ela vai embora, Máscara. E você não vai poder ir atrás dela." _Essas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar, ecoando pela mente do canceriano repetidamente durante aquela tarde.

**Nova York...**

O avião chegou ao Aeroporto J. as oito horas da noite, sem atraso.

Saori tinha esquecido de como viajar com Ira era enlouquecedor. Duvidava que alguém pudesse sofrer mais assédio da imprensa do que ela. Havia repórteres e _paparazzi _até onde a jovem de cabelos lavanda conseguia enxergar, com suas câmeras enormes, prontos para registrar tudo. Tinham acabado de pegar a bagagem, que não era muita, para sair do terminal quando a porta automática se abriu e Saori deu de cara com aquele tumulto. Lá longe, atrás de todo aquele caos, estava a tão almejada saída. O caminho era relativamente curto, mas foi apenas com a ajuda de Kannon, Afrodite e outros seguranças do aeroporto que elas conseguiram passar pelo tumulto. Lá fora, um _Chrysler_ preto esperava por eles com o motorista já do lado de fora, pronto para abrir a porta. Os vidros eram escuros para que ninguém pudesse ver o que acontecia lá dentro; os bancos, todos de couro; o interior, espaçoso e elegante.

- Me tira daqui, pelo amor de Deus. - Ira quase suplicou para o motorista ao apertar o cinto de segurança.

- É sempre dessa forma? - Afrodite perguntou, assustado. Estava sentado no banco detrás, entre Saori e ela.

- Nem sempre. - Afirmou. - Às vezes é pior, as vezes melhor. Depende do momento, da minha fase no esporte, dos boatos...

Kannon, acomodado no banco do carona, ajeitou sua camisa azul-marinho e olhou para trás, na direção de Ira, reclamando:

- Eu quase fiquei cego! Quando fecho os olhos, ainda vejo o _flash_ das câmeras.

- Normal, daqui a pouco passa. - Disse Ira.

- Normal?! - Indagou Kannon, chocado - Isso é tudo, menos normal. Como você faz quando quer sair na rua?

- Uso óculos, chapéu, as vezes peruca.

A estima que os americanos tinham por Ira era, facilmente, comparada a de um jogador de futebol brasileiro. Tanto Afrodite quanto Kannon não faziam idéia da dimensão da popularidade de Ira, pois dentro do Santuário ela sempre estivera "protegida" da mídia. Agora o geminiano entendia o porquê dela achar tão incrível poder caminhar livremente pela Vila e passear na praia ao entardecer. Eram coisas simples que ela, dificilmente, poderia fazer sem estar sendo observada ou fotografada.

- Está quieta, Saori. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A ruiva perguntou.

- Não foi nada! Só estou um pouco enjoada. Acho que a comida do avião não caiu muito bem. - Mentiu, embora não gostasse e nem fosse boa nisso.

Dentro da bolsa, sentia o celular vibrar sem parar. Sabia muito bem quem era e não queria atender. Já tinha falado duas vezes com ele na última semana, mas o homem vinha se mostrando insistente. Apertou mais a bolsa contra o corpo, torcendo para que a pessoa parece de ligar. O transito também não estava ajudando à tira-la daquela situação, e ela pôde jurar que Afrodite percebera sua tensão. Demoraram para chegar ao _The Plaza Hotel_, o hotel favorito de Ira na cidade. Era um prédio pomposo na esquina da quinta avenida com rua cinqüenta e nove, na ilha de_ Manhattan_. Localizado de frente para o _Central Park_, o _Plaza_ mais parecia um _château_ francês do período da renascença, meio deslocado, no meio das demais construções modernas do século 21. A decoração do interior seguia o mesmo estilo da fachada, com mosaicos e lustres de cristal no teto, mobília clássica francesa, incluindo móveis entalhados a mão e ornamentos em ouro 24 quilates nos banheiros.

O motorista parou o carro na frente do hotel, saindo logo depois para ajudar Ira a desembarcar. Ela saiu do veículo, respirando aliviada, ao ver que o lugar parecia calmo e sem muitos fotógrafos. Viu quando Saori parou ao seu lado, ainda agarrada a bolsa como se a vida dependesse daquilo, apontando para uma menininha loirinha ao lado de uma moça mais velha. Acreditou que a menina não devia ter mais que 6 ou 7 anos, pois ainda tinha o rostinho redondo e as mãos pequenas. Sorriu de orelha a orelha e apontou quando percebeu que Ira olhava diretamente para ela com uma outra mulher de cabelos compridos falando algo em seu ouvido.

- Vai lá. - Saori sussurrou, empurrando-a levemente para frente - É só uma criança, ela não morde.

Isso não foi mencionado aqui, mas a ruiva não era exatamente a maior amante de crianças. Olhava para aquelas pequenas criaturinhas com olhos grande e inocentes e via verdadeiros monstrinhos ali. Talvez fosse a quantidade absurda de filmes de terror que assistia, onde os diretores conseguiam dar um ar muito terrível aos pequenos. Lembrou-se, automaticamente, do natal do ano anterior, quando esbarrou com a sobrinha no corredor da casa dos avós, na Irlanda. Nina - este era o nome da criança em questão - tinha 5 anos e andava pelos corredores de madrugada, sem sono, usando uma camisola branca, cheia de rendinhas e lacinhos, que depois Ira admitiu ser até fofa. Mas naquele momento a visão de Nina, parada, no corredor escuro, com os cabelos bagunçados, foi apavorante e congelante. Ira gritou tão alto que acordou quase toda a família, despertando a raiva da ex-mulher de River e mãe da criança que surtou quando viu a filha chorando.

- Olá! - Ira se abaixou para ficar mais próxima da altura da criança, mas numa distância que ela julgava "segura" - Qual seu nome?

A menina loira sorriu mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, mas não disse nada. Apenas olhou surpresa para cima, para a mulher que estava com ela, puxando a barra da saia da mesma como se pedisse sua atenção.

- O nome dela é Anya. Somos da Rússia e ela não fala inglês ainda, mas começou a patinar muito nova e adora você. - a moça, também loira, se abaixou ao lado da criança - Estávamos passando quando você chegou. Poderia tirar uma foto com ela?

- Claro. Posso pegá-la no colo?

- Sim, ela vai adorar!

Ira pegou a menina no colo e se levantou, enquanto Anya abraçou-a com satisfação e alegria nos olhos. A mãe da menina pegou o grande celular na bolsa e tirou uma, duas, três, quatro... Várias fotos. Foi então que Anya disse algo em russo e a mãe riu levemente.

- Ela disse que você é mais bonita ao vivo do que na televisão, mas esperava que você fosse mais alta.

Foi a vez de Ira rir.

- Escuto muito isso, principalmente o _"esperava que você fosse mais alta". _- E era verdade.

Nesse momento alguém parou atrás de Ira.

- Senhorita. - O segurança era enorme, careca, e estava todo de preto - Preciso que entre, por favor.

Anya, ainda no colo da ruiva, perdeu o sorriso. Não precisava saber falar inglês para entender o que o segurança queria. Ira se despediu das duas e passou a menina para a mãe, entrando no hotel logo depois.

Chegou na grande recepção, notando que Saori já tinha pego as chaves dos quartos. Kannon e Afrodite estavam ao lado dela, com todo o público feminino olhando diretamente para eles. Tudo bem, nenhum deles era de se jogar fora, mas um pouco mais de discrição seria ótimo. Foram cordialmente recebidos pelo chefe da recepção e acompanhados até o quarto pelo mesmo, que não cansava de repetir o quão honrado estava em recebe-los no Plaza. Saíram do elevador dentro do corredor de paredes claras, tapete vinho e enfeites dourados, e ao final entraram num outro corretor perpendicular ao que estavam. Ficaram acomodados no sétimo andar, voltados para o Lago_ The Pound _no _Central Park_. Os quartos eram um ao lado do outro, mas não tão próximos assim, pois havia bastante espaço entre uma porta e outra.

Saori tratou de entrar rapidamente no grande e luxuoso quarto, dizendo que estava indisposta. Trancou a porta depressa e foi até a cama de casal, derramando todo o conteúdo da sua bolsa no edredom impecavelmente branco e macio. Havia todo o tipo de coisa útil e inútil, e a própria Saori ficou assustada com a quantidade de coisas, ou tralhas, que levava na bolsa. _Por isso está sempre tão pesada_, pensou_._ Achou o celular perdido entre as maquiagens e disse, surpresa:

- 48 chamadas perdidas! Por Zeus...

Foi até a grande janela com o celular na mão, abrindo a cortina tão branca quando a roupa de cama. O quarto cheirava suavemente a lavanda e uma garrafa de _Champagne_ repousava na mesa perto da penteadeira, mas ela nem notou o agrado oferecido pelo hotel, pois estava concentrada demais no telefone. Digitou vários números e colocou o aparelho no ouvido, ficando visivelmente tensa quando ele começou a tocar.

_- Achei que me ignoraria o dia todo, Saori_. - Disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Bem que eu queria. - Saori respondeu com uma voz irritada - O que você quer?

_- Saber por que você mentiu para mim. Achei que éramos amigos. _

- Pare de brincar! - Agora estava realmente irritada.

-_ Mas eu não estou brincando. Você chegou em Nova York junto com ela de um vôo vindo da Grécia. Por sorte, não estou muito longe. _

- Como você...?! - Mas o telefone ficou mudo, indicando que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha desligado. - Matt?! Matt?! Ah! Seu merda! - Gritou ao celular, como se ela ainda pudesse ouvi-la.

Era raro ela ficar com raiva daquela forma, mas não conseguiu evitar. _Quem aquele babaca pensa que é?_ Pensou, sentindo o rosto ficar quente. Ninguém batia o telefone na cara dela, ninguém. Agora tinha que se acalmar e ligar para River, que só chegaria na cidade de madrugada devido a um grande atraso no seu vôo. Tinha sido bem clara com Kannon e Afrodite: _"Não tirem os olhos dela". _E sabia que eles obedeceriam, mas não conseguiu deixar de ficar tensa com a situação.

**Afrodite**

Nunca tinha estado num lugar tão luxuoso e requintado quanto aquele, desejando que seus aposentos na Casa de Peixes fossem, ao menos, parecidos com tudo aquilo. Era uma linda mistura de dourado nos adornos, um creme suave no tapete, branco nas paredes - ricamente decorada com quadros - e vermelho nos estofados das cadeiras e puffs. O ambiente era _sexy_, e, embora pareça estranho qualificar um lugar desta forma, não havia outro adjetivo que se encaixasse melhor. Afrodite deixou seu corpo cair de costas na cama, espreguiçando de forma preguiçosa, quase felina, na roupa de cama cheirando a lavando. Pelos Deus, aquilo mais parecia uma nuvem de tão macia e não uma cama. Então pensou em Máscara da Morte. Seria incrível tê-lo ali com ele, naquela cama, transando durante horas como faziam no templo do pisciano. Fechou os olhos, imaginando o canceriano subindo de forma sensual sobre seu corpo e tomando seus lábios com sua típica agressividade. Porém, desde o episódio na Casa de Câncer, onde o pisciano perdera a mão na hora de provocar o amigo, eles passaram apenas duas noites juntos. Bem que Afrodite tentou mais algumas vezes, mas suas investidas começaram a não ser mais tão bem sucedidas como antes. E sabia muito bem qual era o nome do problema do italiano.

Decidiu que iria jantar e chamaria Ira para acompanha-lo. Não achava que a ruiva aceitaria o convite, mas nos últimos dias vinha fazendo o máximo para se aproximar dela e essa parecia uma bela oportunidade. Sentia-se curioso em relação a ela, pois conseguira despertar algum sentimento em Máscara da Morte - coisa que Afrodite vinha tentando a muito tempo, sem sucesso algum. Tomou banho e se arrumou, batendo na porta do quarto de Ira logo depois. Mas não parecia ter ninguém lá dentro. Bateu novamente, mais forte, e nada. Começou a ficar nervoso quando chamou-a pela terceira vez e continuou sem resposta.

**Ira**

Caminhava pelo Bar do_ Plaza _dentro de um elegante vestido bordô, arrancando olhares de alguns homens próximos a ela. Da última vez que estivera ali, dois meses atrás, Matt sentou-se naquele bar e bebeu como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte. Tinham discutido por algo tão banal que a ruiva nem se lembra ao certo o motivo - talvez algo referente ao vestido de noiva ou alguma outra coisa idiota sobre a festa de casamento. _Devia ter pulado fora naquele dia, _pensou com amargura. Agora ela enxergava com perfeição: o casamento jamais teria dado certo.

- Boa noite, Jon. - Ela sentou-se num bando alto, de frente para o balcão de mogno envernizado.

Jon era um homem de 62 anos, mas estava muitíssimo bem para sua idade. Sua pele negra não parecia tão envelhecida assim, era alto e magro, com os cabelos brancos cuidadosamente penteados para trás. Tinha um bigode grisalho muito peculiar, mas que lhe cai muito bem. Trabalhava no _Plaza_ a quase 30 anos e conhecia Ira a 3. Usa uma camisa vinho e uma calça preta, ambas as peças de um corte impecável; feitas, provavelmente, sob medida para ele.

- Ira! - Exclamou, surpreso - Vai querer o de sempre?

- Acho que vou variar um pouco. Você tem _ouzo_?

- Claro, mas vá com calma. - Advertiu ao colocar o copo na frente da ruiva - Isso é forte, minha jovem.

Ele serviu-lhe uma dose generosa.

- Então, como vão as coisas?

- De cabeça para baixo. - Respondeu e logo depois deu um gole na bebida, deixando a marca do batom vinho que usava na borda do copo.

- Eu andei acompanhando as notícias. Bom, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

_Eu não, pelo menos não mais_. Ira deu outro gole, maior que o primeiro.

- Talvez não fosse mesmo para acontecer. - Prosseguiu diante do silêncio dela, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

- Talvez... - Ela concordou, mais confusa do que triste - Tem uma jovem se casando hoje, não é? Vi a festa quando estava vindo para cá. - Sentiu-se péssima naquele momento, mas não pôde deixar de sentir inveja da mulher que se casava.

Jon assentiu em silêncio. Sabia que Ira se casaria no_ Plaza_, numa pequena capela no terceiro andar, e a festa seria no maior salão do hotel.

- Ela parecia feliz. - Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Jon - Mais um, por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas é o último. Não vai pegar bem se alguma câmera pegar você alcoolizada por ai.

Ele saiu para buscar outra garrafa, pois aquela estava no final. Saiu do campo de visão de Ira, entrando numa porta no canto do bar.

Ira ficou ali, olhando para o gelo derretendo no copo vazio, não sabendo exatamente por quanto tempo observou aquele objeto. Seus olhos pesaram, e, de repente, beber de barriga vazia não pareceu uma idéia tão boa assim._ - O álcool está subindo rápido. Shura brigaria comigo se estivesse aqui_. Mas não estava, pois tinha brigado com Máscara da Morte. _Máscara da Morte... Sim, era ele que eu realmente queria ao meu lado. _

- Finalmente te achei. - Falou a voz masculina vinda de suas costas.

A imagem de Máscara da Morte sumiu de sua mente. Conhecia aquela voz. Tudo rodou e Ira pensou que fosse vomitar. Parecia que tinha tomado um golpe no estômago. As mãos começaram a tremer e ela teve a estranha sensação de que estava indefesa, fria e desprotegida. Ele se sentou no banco ao lado e ela não protestou. Exalava um cheiro amadeirado que deixou Ira ainda mais incomodada. Então quis correr, sair dali, mas sequer conseguiu falar. Estava paralisada.


End file.
